Of Roses and Bayonets
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Tai and Matt are summoned to the DigiWorld in order to save the mysterious girl who keeps haunting them in their dreams. Tai/Mimi/Matt triangle.
1. I Attack by Kuwagamon

****

Of Roses and Bayonets

By Mimi Blossoms

__

A/N: Okay, here's my Tai/Mimi/Matt fan-fic. (There's not much of a love triangle yet in this part, but there will be.) Just to let you know this fic involves violence (as in gore), death, and birth. If you don't like that kind of stuff, then please don't read this. Despite that fact, I don't think this fic is THAT bad, so I'm sure you guys can handle this. Well, at least I don't think it's very controversial. Uh, I'm not too sure what category this fic fits in b/c it is also drama, action/adventure, romance, mystery, and a little comedy. Um, yeah, there are swears here too, but not too many. I'm not too sure about the rating though. BTW, if you want, you can skip reading the beginning of the Kuwagamon fight b/c that's the part that makes this story long. It's not so different from the TV series. Also, in this story, there are only 2 digidestineds. Tai and Matt are the only digidestineds. They are both 18 years old, and Mimi is 17. Now that's out of the way, I'd like to dedicate this story to Kate (aka digitally obsessed). Thank you for lending me your ideas for this story! Read her fics! I love her Michi ones! ^_~ I'm sorry this story is long. Please read and review! It would be appreciated! J Please tell me in the review on how I should've rated this fic. Whether it is PG13 or R. Please tell me after you read this. Okay? Now I'll leave you alone. You can read this now… ^_^ It's my first AU! =)

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. This story is mine though, but I borrowed some few Chinese Proverbs too, which I did not write. They don't really mean anything in this fic, but some of them will. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, and I don't make any money out of this. I'm writing this for fun. So please don't sue me! -_- I'm seriously broke.

* * *

****

~ Matt ~

"When the ear will not listen, the heart escapes sorrow." –Chinese Proverb.

I stared back at my own reflection as I looked down at the clear lake. I studied my reflection, and adjusted my blonde spikes. The grass was cool beneath me. The air I breathed was fresh and calming. I slowly picked up a pebble and threw it into the lake, and watched as my reflection slowly dissipated into whirlpool-like ripples. I continued sitting there until I heard that mysterious sound again.

My eyes wandered around the empty forest, but I knew I was alone. I couldn't figure out the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. I got up to my feet. I heard the voice again. I had to admit that the voice was beautiful and it gave me this feeling of silent. I stood there by the lake motionless, and I could hear the mysterious angelic voice again, as if she was coming to me. Her voice was getting louder and louder this time, and I could feel her presence with me. I remained quiet, for I knew if I interrupted her, she would stop humming that mysterious music again.

The wind blew and I shivered as it touched my cold skin. Whoever she was, she was no ordinary girl. Perhaps she was the wind or something like that. I couldn't figure out really. I've been hearing her voice over and over again every time I sit here by the lake. Again the voice was heard, and this time I knew where it came from. I looked up and stared ahead of the lake. Now that I thought about it, I've never once been there, and I'd never wondered what was there. Perhaps if I could cross the lake...

__

Help me...

I jumped up, startled at what I heard. The voice sounded so soft and feminine and I could tell that she was speaking to me intellectually. I quickly looked around, my fists ready. Whoever was spying on me like that... "Who's there?!" I called out to the deserted woods. When I was sure that nobody was around, I lowered down my fists and stood there for a moment. I squinted at something that I wasn't expecting. A single pink rose floated towards me. It was being carried by this red light. I took a step back, unsure if I should touch it. _Please help me..._ the voice whispered in my head. I took a deep breath and reluctantly grabbed hold of the pink rose. The red light disappeared as soon as I touched the rose. Then I turned back and stared ahead of the lake, full of questions. I knew where I could find the answers. What was this pink rose for? What did that girl want from me? What was she doing here in the middle of an abandoned forest? 

* * *

****

~ 3rd person ~ (author's pov)

He opened his eyes and blinked as he met the bright sun before his eyes. _That dream again..._ he whispered. Since summer started, he kept having this recurring dream. He never told anyone about his dream yet, and he never planned to. He looked up and stared at the umbrella of leaves above him. It had been one day since he got here. Here in this weird place. Just yesterday, he and his friend were just at summer camp. It was July... and it'd snowed! Then a weird thing had happened. A weird tamaguchi-like device had fell from the sky. And a blinding light had appeared out of the horizon. That was how he and his friend got here. 

Yawning, he gently ran his fingers through his blonde hair and bent down to tie his shoe. His shoes were all muddy and he was sitting on some kind of rock. Yamato Ishida looked up. He leaned against the hard oak tree and let out a loud sigh. The bright sun slowly descending into the horizon and the ray of the sun no longer beat down on him. 

"Hey Matt!" 

Matt looked up and found one of his friends that he had met from summer camp. He had this huge brown hair, and he wore these big round goggles over his forehead. His name was Taichi Kamiya, but everyone called him Tai.

Matt stood up lazily and followed his friend. Tai pointed to a dry well. Matt looked down to the dark well and shrugged.

"It's empty," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I heard something below," Tai told him. He bent over and examined the well carefully. Then he reached down on the ground to pick up a pebble. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Matt asked.

"Just trying to see how deep this hole is!" Tai said confidently as he gave Matt a look. Sure enough, he threw the pebble down to the well. Matt stood beside Tai and the two stared at the dark space below them.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

"Hey, did you hear that?!" Matt asked Tai.

"Yep, I sure did," Tai replied. "The voice came from below..."

Matt put his arms over his chest. "You don't think someone could be trapped down there, do you?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Tai answered. He quickly pulled up a piece of rope and threw it below.

"What are you doing? You're not really going down there, are you?"

Tai smiled. "Listen, someone's down there and I'm gonna help that person, okay?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like you're a hero!"

"I didn't say I was."

"Whatever..."

"Come on, hold on to the rope for me will ya? I'm going down," Tai said. Matt grabbed hold on the other end of the rope and watched as Tai tied himself. With the other end in hand, Matt quickly tied it around a big birch tree. Holding onto the rope, Tai started climbing down.

"Hey!" Matt called down as he looked below. "Be careful man!"

He gave him a thumbs-up sign. "Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!" He continued his way below slowly.

* * *

When he knew he was close enough to reach the bottom of the well, Tai jumped down. _Oh great, it's dark..._Tai thought. He slowly reached into his pocket and took out a blue mini flashlight. He turned on his flashlight and started his research. He knew there was someone here. He just knew it.

"Hello?" Tai called softly.

He heard a soft moan behind him. Turning around, he pointed the bright flashlight towards a light pink round object. Tai's eyes widened and he took one step backward. The round object seemed to be alive and moving. Its big round wine-colored eyes stared back at Tai. Its lips were curled up into a smile. Its long ears stood above its head. The... little organism didn't seem to have any arms or legs for that matter... Tai wondered what the heck it was.

"Oh Tai! Good you came!" it jumped up to his arms. Tai caught it and looked at it, giving it a puzzled look.

"W-what... the heck are you?!" Tai nearly demanded for an answer.

"My name is Koromon!" Koromon repeated. "A digimon..."

Tai could feel himself sweat dropping. "Digimon? What's that?"

"Digital monsters," Koromon replied happily. "I'm your new friend!" he added.

Tai thought for a moment. "Koromon, huh? So that's the word for 'talking head'?"

Koromon laughed at his remark. "Good one! You're so silly, Tai! It means 'brave little warrior'! And don't forget it!"

"But how did you know my name?"

Before Koromon could answer, Tai looked up and saw Matt above them. He was looking down to them. Tai could hardly make out his expression. He was just too far up.

"Yo Tai! Are you all right down there?!" he called out.

"I'm all right!" Tai replied. "I need to go back up!"

"Okay! I got the rope! You can climb up now!" Matt shouted from above.

"Thanks!"

As Tai finally reached the top, he stared right into Matt's new company. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, you found another one of those chibi monsters!" he said.

Matt took the small monster in his hands. Like Koromon, he didn't have any arms or legs either. He was just a small head with a big horn in between his pair of red eyes. "Hello there. My name is Tsunomon." He introduced himself politely.

"Another one, eh?" Tai said. "I'm Tai Kamiya."

Koromon jumped up to Tai's arms.

"So how did you find him?" Tai asked Matt.

He shrugged. "He just... sorta followed me, I guess."

"Tell me, Koromon, are you the one who got us trapped into this weird place?" Tai asked, as he held Koromon.

"Weird place? This place ain't weird!" Koromon turned to Tsunomon. "Is it?"

Matt sighed. "Well... may I suggest that we explore this place?" he suggested, ignoring Koromon.

"You're right..." Tai looked around the area, and walked up to a tree.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"I'm climbing up. What does it look like?" Tai answered, as he slowly reached the top. He looked over to Matt and Tsunomon, waving a hand. "Hey! I see a lake!"

"A lake?!" Matt exclaimed in surprised. He thought about his dream he had earlier.

Tai took out his mini telescope and looked through it. "Whoa... that mountain is huge..." he murmured. 

"What do you see, Tai?" Koromon asked, jumping up behind him.

"I see a..." he continued. "...a huge bug..." He put his telescope down and squinted. "What the hell...? Is that for real?!" Tai put the telescope back inside his pocket and watched as a red green bug soared in the air. It had this pair of sharp gray claws, and huge wings. (A/N: I don't remember what this digimon looks like. I'm sorry.).

"Oh no! It's a Kuwagamon!" Koromon exclaimed. "Quick Tai! We can't let him see us!"

"Uh-oh... it's too late now!" Tai cried.

Kuwagamon eyed them hungrily (A/N: I don't know if he likes humans.) without hesitating and advanced toward Tai. "Whoa!" Tai fell backwards, and hung helplessly on the branch.

"Ugh... Why he... I gotta stop him!" Koromon exclaimed. He jumped up high. "Boom Bubble!" he spit some blue bubbles in the air, which didn't even cause a scratch at Kuwagamon.

"Koromon!" Tai yelled, holding up his arms to catch him. As he caught him, he heard the branch snapped, and Tai and Koromon landed on the ground, groaning.

Matt came running up to them. "Hey guys! You okay?"

Tai quickly jumped up, ignoring him. "No time for that! Quick, let's get the hell out of here!" he exclaimed, grabbing Matt's arm, and pulling him away.

"Hey, let go! I can run fine by myself!" Matt yelled. He had his other arm around Tsunomon. Tai let go and continued running.

"Hurry!" Tai yelled. They ran deeper into the woods. They continued to run for a while with the Kuwagamon not too far behind them. It wasn't that long when they reached a dead end.

"Any more bright ideas?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"We've got no other choice. We have to stay and fight!" the brave little Koromon yelled.

Tsunomon jumped down from Matt's arms. "Right!" he agreed.

"What?! Are you nuts?" Tai replied.

"Come on, Tsunomon, let's take him out." Koromon said.

"Koromon, don't do it!" Tai yelled, as he ran after Koromon and Tsunomon. "Koromon!"

Kuwagamon did not hesitate to advance towards the two tiny digimon. A spark of lightning appeared out of Kuwagamon's claws, sending the Koromon and Tsunomon flying helplessly into the air. They both landed on the ground, their eyes closed in pain. Tai and Matt both ran to their injured digimon.

Tai took Koromon. "You brave little fella... you're crazy..." he whispered.

Koromon forced to open his eyes. "I-I guess I was trying to make a good impression..." he told him, his voice barely audible.

Matt was about to say something to Tsunomon when Kuwagamon growled again. He slowly made his way to them.

"Uh oh. We gotta do something!" Koromon said.

"What! No way! You're no match for that monster!" Tai shot back.

But Koromon ignored Tai and made his way to Kuwagamon. Tsunomon did the same thing.

"Koromon!" Tai screamed.

Tsunomon and Koromon stopped right in front of the monster. They stood there for a while.

"Koromon! No!" Tai screamed again, running to the digimon.

"Tsunomon!" Matt yelled.

Just then, a strange multi-colored light appeared from the sky. The light surrounded their digimon. Tai stopped from running, and heard something beeping. Curious, he took out the device that he got from his pocket, and looked at it. It was beeping and there was this strange light blinking as he held the mysterious device in his hand.

He quickly looked up and realized that the light was surrounding Koromon and Tsunomon. "Koromon!" he yelled.

The light continued to surround them until… until it disappeared and two new creatures appeared this time.

"Wha--! Koromon!" Tai screamed. 

But it wasn't Koromon now. A small yellow dinosaur was standing to where Koromon last stood. Beside him, was a wolf-like digimon, covered in blue fur. He still had that horn on his head.

"It's Agumon now!" the dinosaur yelled.

"And it's Gabumon!" the other shouted.

"Pepper breath!" Agumon shouted, blowing out his flame-thrower attack to Kuwagamon.

"Blue blaster!" Gabumon added.

Kuwagamon did not even seem to look hurt by their attacks. He took a step forward and growled fiercely.

"Uh oh… that didn't work…" Agumon said.

"He's too strong for us…" Gabumon replied.

"Razor Claw!" Kuwagamon yelled, sending one of his lightning attacks to Agumon and Gabumon again.

Agumon and Gabumon fell on the ground as flat as a pancake.

"Oh no! Gabumon!" Matt cried out.

Kuwagamon once again got his claws ready for another attack, but…

"No! Stop! Agumon!" Tai screamed. He quickly ran towards his little digi-bud.

Matt gasped. "Tai! Look out!" he yelled.

Tai took Agumon and covered him up. "Aaah!" Tai cried. He closed his eyes. Kuwagamon had managed to strike Tai from the rear.

"Tai! You saved me…" Agumon whispered.

"Are you… all right?" he managed to mutter.

"Tai!" Matt yelled once again. But just like before, his warning was too late. Kuwagamon drew out his sharp claws, and attacked Tai from behind. The monster then grabbed hold of Tai's body and raised him up in the air.

"Agumon!" Tai screamed. "Help!"

Matt's eyes widened and watched in a horrified look. "Gabumon! Do something!" he cried. He turned to look at his small companion and realized that it was no use. Even if Gabumon did try to do something, he would still be no match with that enormous bug. He gritted his teeth, and looked away as Kuwagamon squeezed Tai's body tightly (A/N: I'm not really sure if a digimon like Kuwagamon could do that, but whatever! This is only a fic anyway! Okay, back to the story…). Tai screeched helplessly. Agumon shook his head. He wished he could do something. But what?

"I can't watch…" Matt whispered. He could already feel his anger growing inside. He got his fists up as if he was ready to fight, but yet he remained standing there. 

Tai closed his eyes. "No! Tai!" Agumon yelled. "I gotta do something…" he said. He knew he must digivolve, but somehow he couldn't. Something was stopping him. He looked up but looked away again as he noticed Tai's opened lips with fresh red blood streaming down his chin.

"Okay! Enough!" Matt suddenly yelled in rage.

Kuwagamon turned to Matt this time but he didn't speak. "I get the point already, okay! Put him down! It's my turn now!" he yelled.

"Matt, don't!" Gabumon told him.

Kuwagamon glanced one more time at Tai and then to Matt. Then he quickly dropped the half-dead Tai on the ground and slowly walked to Matt's direction.

"That's right! Come at me!" Matt screamed.

"Razor Claw!" Kuwagamon shouted. 

"Aah!" Matt screamed. He felt something sharp entering his left leg. He lost his balance and landed on the ground face first. Matt tried to get up, but it was harder than he thought. "My leg!" he noticed his pants had ripped. His blue pants were no longer blue anymore. They were drenching in red blood. "Damn it…" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"Matt, are you all right?" Gabumon asked.

He nodded. "I am… just go help Tai…" he said softly, trying to catch his breath.

"I've had it!" Gabumon yelled. "Gabumon digivolve too…!"

A light appeared through Matt's digivice, and surrounded Gabumon. The light had surrounded him for a while before a white-blue wolf appeared. "…Garurumon!" he growled.

"Garuru—mon?" Matt managed a weak smile at the new digivolved digimon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurrumon shouted as he blew out a cold freezing attack from his mouth. The attack was a success as they witnessed Kuwagamon lying helplessly on the ground. "Guess I thought you a lesson!" Garurrumon said, returning back to his Gabumon form again.

"Gabumon, you're back…" Matt said with a smile.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kuwagamon shouted. They all turned to look and gasped. Kuwagamon was floating in the air again. 

"Man… what the hell is he?" Matt asked at no one in particular.

As Kuwagamon slowly advanced toward them, sprays of sharp needles were showered onto him. "Ugh! It's her again!" He tried to dodge the needles, but it only hurt him anyway. Kuwagamon quickly disappeared behind the trees without another word after that.

Matt blinked. "Huh? What the… what the hell was that?" he wondered.

"Over there, Matt…" Gabumon said. He looked over to the other side. A giant cactus with red boxing gloves was standing there.

"Is that another one of them…"

"Oh no. Togemon is a good digimon. She just came here to help us." Gabumon said.

"Tai! Tai! Wake up!"

Matt and Gabumon both turned to Agumon, who was desperately shaking the unconscious Tai. "Tai! Please wake up!"

Matt tried to get up, but fell on his bum again. "Ugh… it's no use… I-I can't even stand up…" he complained.

"Are you all right?" a feminine voice asked gently.

He slowly turned around. A girl with long mahogany hair was staring back at him with concerned look in her hazel brown eyes. She was wearing a pink long dress and brown boots. Matt blinked and continued staring at her beautiful eyes. Somehow he felt like he knew her voice. Togemon, the huge cactus digimon came up behind her. The girl turned to Togemon and said something to her before the digimon went off to Tai's direction. She was the first human being he saw in this world. The girl giggled and she took out something out of her big purse. "It's okay… I'll treat your wound…" she whispered. She held a white bandage in her hand and a bottle of medicine on the other.

Matt didn't say anything and watched as the girl ripped a piece of his pants in order to make his wounds visible. (A/N: Not like that you pervs! :-P). She opened the bottle of medicine and put a drop on a cotton ball. "Now… this will sting a little, okay?" she warned. The girl slowly placed the cotton on Matt's wounds. He stirred. The girl quickly removed the cotton. She sighed. "I'm sorry… I know it hurts, but I really have to do this, you know…"

"Why?" Matt's cold personality took over. "You don't know me, and I don't know you. Why would you wanna go to so much trouble?"

"Oh you're terrible…" she whispered (A/N: That's Aeris' line! She said the same thing to Cloud, but anyway, that's not important. ^_~). She disposed the cotton quickly and took the bandage back again. "I'll just bandage your wound up… and I'll take you and your friend home."

When she was finished wrapping the bandage to cover his wounds, the girl stood up, her purse ready. She looked down to Matt with a smile. "There… just wait here… I gotta check on your friend."

She turned to leave but Matt spoke up. "Yo!" he called.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Your name," Matt said. "Please."

"I'm Mimi," she replied. "Mimi Tachikawa…"

Matt smiled. "Thank you, Mimi…" he told her. "I'm Matt Ishida…"

Mimi flashed him a smile and quickly ran toward Tai. Matt's smile then disappeared and stared at something on the ground. Gabumon seemed to notice his sudden change of mood. Matt was sure that it wasn't there before.

"Hey, Matt, what's wrong?" he asked. 

He ignored Gabumon's question and picked up a pink rose on the ground, which he didn't even notice earlier during the fight. Matt examined the rose carefully and he was sure that this was the exact rose in his dream. He looked up to Mimi's direction. _That girl… it's gotta be her…_ he thought.

* * *

****

~ Matt ~

"Words are the voice of the heart." –Chinese Proverb.

I was riding on a boat in the middle of nowhere, or so I think it was. I looked down to the water below me, and I saw a blurry reflection of my face. The air was misty and foggy, and I couldn't tell what direction my boat was heading to. But I knew that once I hear her voice again, I would know which way to go to. The pink rose was still in my hand and I examined it for a while. Its fragrance was unbelievably strong. The odor felt good through my nose, but I knew, I knew that there was more to it than that. The boat slowly floated through the misty air. I put the rose down and looked ahead. The air was still cloudy and it was hard to see.

Again, I felt her presence. I knew she was near me. She had to be. I could feel as if her spirits were just surrounding me. And I could tell that she wanted to reach me and communicate with me, but she was having a hard time doing so.

__

Help me, Matt… Please help us…

The voice said in my head. So there were two of them then? But who are they? I looked around, but didn't find anything weird. 

"Please. At least tell me your name…" I called out.

__

It's… my name…? It's… it's not important…

"But how can I help you if I don't even know who you are?!" I pointed out.

__

It would be better if you find out on your own…You have the Crest of Friendship. You'll know what to do…

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

Matt opened his eyes and saw the blue sky in front of him. His vision was still a little fuzzy, but he managed to focus. He sat up and realized that they were riding on a Pegasus-like digimon. He looked around. In front of him was Mimi who was holding onto the unconscious Tai in her arms. Gabumon was beside him, and behind him were Agumon and a strange-looking plant-like digimon. Matt looked a little puzzled.

"Hey, you're Matt right?" the plant digimon asked him.

"Uh… yeah…" he replied, still sounding a bit groggy.

Mimi turned to him. "Oh yeah, Matt, I'd like you to meet Palmon. She's my digimon…"

"Another one, huh?" Matt said. He then remembered about the horse. "Oh, and this thing we're riding on is a digimon too?"

She nodded, grinning at him. "Yeah. His name is Unimon. He's a friend of mine."

__

Man, there are probably more digimon here… he thought. "Oh yeah, how's Tai?" he asked.

Mimi looked away sadly. "I'm afraid he's not doing that great…" she whispered as she looked at Tai carefully. "He's breathing… but… I'm not sure if I could do anything for him…"

"There has to be a way!" Matt exclaimed.

She smiled sadly. "Of course… The Guardian of Sincerity can probably help us…" Mimi whispered. She looked away again. "But… but unfortunately… I don't know where to find her."

"Well, we've got to look for this Guardian of Sincerity," Agumon stated. "I just can't… I just have to help Tai…"

Mimi nodded. "Oh, we're here!" she exclaimed.

Unimon landed in front of a huge castle. Everyone dismounted and admired the gigantic castle in front of them. Matt took Tai from Mimi and carried him over his back. Now that he had dismounted, he got a better look at Unimon. He was wearing this red mask to cover his eyes, and he had this beautiful golden mane. His wings were as white and beautiful.

"Wow… this is your house?" Agumon asked.

Mimi looked at Agumon for a while before she started to the front door. "Let's get inside… it'll be dark soon." She said. 

Agumon and Gabumon looked at each other before they followed her inside.

* * *

****

~ Tai ~

"When the ear will not listen, the heart escapes sorrow." –Chinese Proverb.

I could hear her voice coming closer behind me. And I could tell she wanted to talk to me, but she was afraid to do so. I could feel her presence now. She was humming this soft beautiful tune that felt good in my ears. I remained sitting down, unmoving, but listening. Just the sound of her voice was good enough for me. Her voice made me feel calm and peaceful and silent. I didn't move. I felt as if I make one move, her voice would disappear and I wouldn't want that to happen. Not when she was this close to me. 

__

Tai? Tai… can you hear me? Tai… can you hear my voice?

"Huh?" I whispered. Somehow she'd managed to communicate with me through my mind. Now how did she do that? "Where are you?" I asked as I looked around.

__

I'm close. You've felt my presence, did you?

"As a matter of fact, yes I did."

__

Then you are one of them… You truly are one of them…

"What do you mean?"

I waited for a response but didn't get one. I sighed in disappointment. Then a cloud of mist slowly appeared to cover the air. I looked around and watched as the foggy mist surrounded me. The air was cool as it touched my bare skin. I then saw a red light floating towards me. I watched cautiously and noticed that the red light was carrying this sharp knife to me. No. It was more like a sword, a small sized sword. The sword stopped hovering in the air and stopped an inch away from me. I took the mini sword and the red light disappeared as I touched it. I examined the sword in my hands. Where did this sword come from? And whose voice was that? I knew I had to find the answer soon. I wouldn't live without getting the answers. Finally, I turned around to where the voice had been. I wasn't surprise to see that nobody was there. I turned back around again and gasped. I lowered my gaze on the ground and realized for the first time that I had been floating in mid-air. The chair where I had been sitting at had also vanished. _What the…_ As I turned my attention back to the sword I was holding, I nearly fainted at what I saw. With the sword in my hand, red blood covered my whole clothes and my hands. How did I cut myself? I didn't even do anything.

__

Mimi… that's me… You gotta save me, Tai… Please.

"Mimi?" I replied. "So your name is… Mimi?"

__

Tai… Courage. You're the chosen one, Tai… 

"Chosen?" Tai echoed. "But Mimi… who… who are you?"

__

You'll find out soon. But right now, take care of your cut…

* * *

****

--END of Part I –

A/N: {sigh} I'm sorry that was too long! And I'm really sorry there wasn't much of a love triangle yet, but there will be for sure on the next part! This part is long, so the love triangle thing will have to wait. Kate, I know you're waiting for it!! But you know what's gonna happen, right? You thought of it for me! =) Anyway, please review!

-Kristine


	2. II Can I ask you something?

****

Of Roses and Bayonets

By Mimi Blossoms

Part II:

"Can I ask you something?"

A/N: Here's part 2! I even titled it! =) I usually don't title every chapter, but I thought I'd make an exception on this one. Again, if you guys don't like the issue of death or birth or anything like that, then please don't read this. But like I said, it's not that bad anyway, but still... {ahem} Okay, I know I said that the triangle is gonna be put on this part, but I've tried to fit it in, but it got too long! But there IS one part with the triangle though. I'm sorry! This is more of a Mimato in the beginning, but in the end there's a Michi developing (hee hee...). As for dedication (I love doing these), I want to dedicate this to EVERYONE who read the first part & reviewed! Thank you all for the nice comments! There's a little bit of FF7 in this part (just a LITTLE bit; you might not even notice it.). But you don't have to know anything about it in order to understand this, but you'd probably be laughing at the part if you knew though.

****

DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own Digimon. And I did not write the proverbs either, but I wrote this story. ^_~ I'm just a fan who loves to write Digimon fics. I don't make any money out of this, so please don't sue me.

* * *

****

~ Matt ~

I could probably detect her by sensing that same fragrance from the pink rose. But as usual, she didn't reveal herself to me. She had said once that I would find out on my own. I reached through my pocket and took out the pink rose again. I was in a different place this time. I gazed upon the window ahead of me where I could clearly see the sky. The floor was a red carpet, the walls were gray. I searched for the door but found none. I was in a room with no door, with only one window, with gray walls. The only source of light was the one coming from the window courtesy of the sun. And here I was, just sitting on a chair right in the center of the room. _Now where am I?_ I had never been to this place for sure. I got up to my feet but I was surprised to find myself stumbling backwards. _Now what..._ I noticed that my leg was wounded, and I remembered that I was injured during the battle with Kuwagamon. The pink rose dropped on the red carpet and I only stared at it blankly. 

"Shit," I cursed. I tried to stand up, but I was still unsuccessful. I noticed that my left leg, which was wrapped in a bandage, had red stains all over it, and I nearly felt sick at the sight of it.

__

Stay with me, and I'll help you...

"Huh?" I quickly looked around the room, but I was still alone. "Who are you?"

__

You already know...

"Mimi?" I asked. "Are you really Mimi?"

__

Matt, I need your help... I'm... I'm...

I could tell that her voice was slowly drifting away, but I knew I just gotta hear her out. "Mimi! Wait! What is it?! What can I do to help you?!" I called out to the empty room.

__

...Matt please... a... forgotten data... digital... Matt... please!

"Wait a minute! I-I don't understand!" I screamed. "Mimi! Wait!"

__

Hurry please...

"Mimi!"

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"Mimi!" Matt screamed as he sat up on his bed. He looked around and realized that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. The room was dimly lighted, and there was an open window to his right. Adjacent to it was a brown wooden door. He removed the blanket that was covering his leg, and noticed his injured left leg again. His leg wasn't bleeding, but he could still feel the pain. _Why... why do I keep having these weird dreams? Am I the only one? And where am I? _Matt asked himself. Knowing that he wouldn't find anything out by just sitting there, he grabbed the crane nearby and slowly rose to his feet. Matt winced in pain as his feet slowly met the ground. He'd managed to stand in a steady position, but he could still feel the excruciating pain through his left leg.

He slowly took a step and he tightened his grip onto the crane even more as he took another. _Now I'm walking... great! _He thought in satisfaction, a tiny smile forming on his face. His smile faded away when he heard it. Her voice was closer and louder than ever. _Am I still dreaming or what?! _He asked himself with an irritated look. Matt groaned as he stumbled forward. His hands had slipped from the crane. _Stupid..._he mumbled. Matt grabbed the crane again and slowly stood on his feet. He heard the voice again, and she was humming the same song in his dream.

"That's her alright! It's Mimi!" Matt said. _I got her now, _he thought to himself. It took him a long time to have finally reached the door. Outside the room, he met an elongated corridor that seemed so endless, he couldn't even see the end of the corridor. _Great where is she? _He slowly walked as he carefully listened to her humming voice. "Mimi?" he called out as he approached a door that was slightly ajar. Matt opened the door wide open, and frowned at what he saw. The singing and the music had stopped when he entered the room.

"Matt?" Mimi whispered behind the piano.

"So it was you, Mimi. I knew it." he implied. Matt took a step forward, but he only stumbled on the floor.

Mimi gasped. "Oh Matt!" she ran up to him and bent down. "Matt! Are you okay? Did I wake you?" she asked. Matt winced and gritted his teeth trying to absorb the pain from his left leg. Mimi gasped. "Oh Matt, it-it's bleeding!" she exclaimed with a horrified look.

"I'm okay." He said firmly.

Mimi gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry, Matt... I never should've asked you to carry Tai yesterday..."

"Huh?" 

"You collapsed as we were entering the castle," Mimi explained in a low voice. "I'm sorry..."

__

She cares for me, he thought. Matt straightened the cane and struggled to get up to his feet. Mimi helped him up. 

"Now... take it slow... okay? Little by little..." she advised.

"Let me go! I can do it myself!" Matt replied harshly, pushing her hand away.

Mimi had quickly let go, and gave him a nervous glance. She was stunned by his sudden reaction, but she felt sorry for him as he was struggling to even stand up. He was trying too hard. "Matt... I-I was just trying to help..." she gently reminded him.

"I know! But I want to do this on my own!" Matt shot back. Finally, he stood on his feet. He looked at her in satisfaction, but that feeling didn't last when he lost his balance again. Before he could meet the floor below him, Mimi successfully caught him in her arms.

"Matt! Are you okay?" Mimi asked quickly as she held him in her arms.

Matt returned Mimi's worried gaze and reluctantly pulled away from away from her grasps. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. He could feel himself blush, but he didn't care.

Mimi just smiled. "It's okay... I understand," she replied. 

"How's Tai?" Matt asked.

Mimi sighed. "He's... well... I-I uh... I'm afraid his condition is still the same."

"Where is he?" 

"I'll take you there." 

* * *

****

~ Tai ~

Black. Darkness. That was all I could see. Nothing but darkness, and nothing but empty shadows ruled over my vision. Not a single thing in sight. And yet... yet, there was a voice waiting for me. A voice that stood out over the empty darkness. It was her again. And she was calling out my name. She was screaming desperately for help, and I could tell that she was not too far away from me. It was the same voice. The same girl. That same angelic voice that had haunted me earlier. 

A fainted red light appeared and I turned to look to where it was coming from. In my hand, I held the sword, or should I call it a dagger instead? It was still soaking wet in this red liquid that was flowing slowly to the black space. I stared at my hand in horror. My hands were still wounded as if somebody just stabbed me. The odd thing was I didn't feel the pain that I should have been feeling. It looked like the cut was just there. The wound was still fresh and I could see deeply inside my flesh. Good thing it was dark that I didn't really see inside.

__

Wake up, Tai... Wake up. You're the one. You must awaken.

"Mimi! Is that you?"

__

Tai. You shouldn't just sit there. Wash your hands. Get your clean hands ready. Your friends are waiting for you...

"Please Mimi! At least tell me who you are!"

She didn't answer me this time. I couldn't see in the dark, but I knew she was just an inch away from me. I could feel her presence again. I wanted to see her face, just to see her features... I couldn't handle the suspense any longer. I just had to see her. The light suddenly vanished and once again it was plainly dark and black. The dagger was still in my hand, so I didn't move. I didn't want to stab anybody by accident, especially Mimi.

"Tai?" the voice spoke to me aloud.

"Huh?" I nearly jumped up in alarm. This was the first time she'd tried to communicate with me out loud. "Mimi? Is that you?"

"Yes. Are you afraid?" she asked.

"N-no... of course not," I replied quickly. "Come. Let me see you..."

"Okay... but..." her voice trailed off.

"But what?!" I yelled, which took me by surprise.

"Tai," Mimi said. Her voice was calm as if she didn't mind my yelling. I could feel her coming closer to me. How I wished there was some kind of light. You don't know how badly I wanted to see her. I could hear her footsteps approaching me. There was nothing but silence in this dark world. And I wondered again how I got here. Her footsteps finally stopped as she stood right behind me. I could tell that Mimi was only an inch away from me. She was so close that I could feel her warm breath touching my neck. Her warm breath was ticklish against my sensitive skin. I then felt a hand on my neck. Mimi's touch was cold; the feeling of her bare hand on my neck made me shiver. She then removed her hand from my neck and spoke in a soft voice. "Matt..." she whispered to the wrong ear. 

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"Matt..." Mimi whispered as she avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry... I did my best to help Tai, but... I don't know what to do with him anymore. He just wouldn't wake up."

Matt and Mimi were standing in front of Tai's bedroom. Mimi opened the door and helped Matt enter Tai's room. Mimi turned on the lights. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed where Tai occupied it. The two both approached Tai's bed. Matt sat on the bed and examined his best friend carefully. Tai was lying there hopelessly. His lower lip was also cut and it was purple. His face was pale and he had bruises all over his body. Mimi sat beside Matt and adjusted Tai's pink blanket.

"Unless we could find the Guardian of Sincerity..." Mimi whispered. "She'd be a great help to us. I'm sure she's the only one who can find a cure for Tai."

"I'll find her," Matt volunteered. "I'll take Gabumon with me."

"B-but Matt!" Mimi said. "I don't want you to. It's too dangerous..."

Matt looked at her for a while. He admired her protectiveness over a stranger like him, but still, she had done enough for them. Her hospitality was good enough for him. There was really something about this girl. There was something very mysterious about her that he couldn't help but wonder. Matt took Mimi's hand. "I'll be fine. Trust me." He assured her.

Mimi placed her eyes on him for the longest time, holding back tears. She had never met anyone who was so caring before. Even if they'd only known each other since yesterday, she felt as if she could really depend on him. She felt as if his friendship was already hers. At the thought of it, she couldn't help but muster a giggle. Matt looked at her with a puzzled look in his face.

"Now did I say something funny?" he asked.

She shook her head as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I... I'm sorry... Matt!" she said in between giggles. "I didn't expect that from a 'cool' guy like you. You're just full of surprises..."

He blinked. "Me? Surprises?"

Mimi giggled even more at his reaction. "Oh wow... you're adorable!"

Matt shook his head and shrugged. "I know that. Just don't go ask for my autograph now okay?"

"Who said I want your autograph?" Mimi teased.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a muffled groan made by Tai. He and Mimi turned to look at each other and then back at Tai again.

"Tai?" Matt said.

"Tai... can you hear me?" Mimi said gently. She put a hand on his forehead, but Tai didn't make another move. She removed her hand from his forehead and turned to Matt. "His temperature's gone up. This is bad."

"I got to get to the Guardian of Sincerity right away! There's no time to waste!" Matt exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door and Palmon entered the room. "Mimi? Aren't you guys gonna eat breakfast? Everyone's been waiting for you guys."

"Yeah, but Tai..." she eyed the sleeping Tai with a reluctant look on her face.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Palmon said. "You've been watching him all night. You have to eat something."

"I'll stay too," another voice said from behind the door. Agumon appeared behind Palmon. "He needs me."

"Well, in that case, let's go and eat then, huh Mimi?" Matt asked.

"Call me if he wakes up, all right?" Mimi asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. Matt could have sworn it was the same desperation in his dream.

"Of course," Palmon replied.

"Don't take your eyes off him you guys..." Mimi added.

"Uh, sure," Agumon answered.

"Okay, come on, Matt..." Mimi said offering her arm to him.

* * *

Mimi led Matt to the dining room where a bunch of other digimon were hanging out. Matt watched in awe as a frog-like digimon bowed to him in respect. He was carrying this golden horn with him. Mimi giggled at the sight of Matt. 

"Well, these are my friends. Those are Gekomon..." Mimi told him.

"Gekomon, huh?" Matt echoed.

"Please to meet you. Princess Mimi told us your story." one of the Gekomon said to him. 

__

Princess?! Matt turned to Mimi who was giving Gekomon a modest look. _But then again, I don't even know who she really is. I have to find out sooner or later... she's the only human being in this world._

"I told you to stop calling me that! Mimi is just fine!" Mimi reminded. She turned to Matt with a grin. "Come sit with me, Matt." 

Mimi pulled out a chair for him and the two sat across from each other. Most of the Gekomon left the dining area so Mimi and Matt could be alone. Matt examined the whole room. The table was long that could fit twelve people; it was made with a shiny brown wood that was carved in different patterns, giving it an elegant appearance. The walls in the room were also mahogany brown, almost the same color as Mimi's hair. He frowned at the paintings that were hanging on either side of the door. The painting on the left was a picture of a young teenage girl with a shoulder-length brownish hair. She was dressed in black and had white wings on her back. He could clearly see that she was holding a staff in her right hand. The staff was about three feet tall. It looked like it was made out of silver, and on the upper top of it, was a piece of huge pink jewelry shaped like a teardrop. To him, the painting looked so realistic that he almost had thought it was for real. On the right side of the door hung another painting. It was a different girl this time. She had long blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to gleam back as he stared at her picture longer and longer. She too had white wings on her back just like the other girl from the first painting, but only this girl didn't wear black at all. She was wearing all pink, which reminded him of Mimi. Instead of having a staff, this girl was holding a long skinny sword. It was very long; he assumed it was about four feet tall. The sword had this glint on its edge, and Matt could just imagine how deadly that weapon could be. If it were real.

"Hey..." Mimi said.

He quickly turned to her, completely forgetting where he was. "Sorry."

"It's all right," she replied. She passed him a plate of toast. "There you go. Hope you like it..."

"Thanks," he answered as he took the plate from her. He took a bite from his food and stared at nothing in particular.

Mimi took a sip from her glass of juice, but her eyes remained on Matt. He didn't seem to notice her staring at him. She put her glass down and cleared her throat. "So Matt?" Mimi began. "Um... can we talk?"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

Mimi opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed her mouth again in embarrassment and quickly avoided his gaze. She had totally forgotten what she had to say. Blushing, she grabbed a piece of bun from the basket that was lying on the table. "Nothing..." she said shyly. 

As Matt finished the rest of his drink, he looked at Mimi with a serious look on his face. "Hey, Mimi, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well..." he began. "This whole place... I mean... I've been so confused and lost lately ever since I got here. And... so far, you are the only human that I've met. All we've seen since we got here were a bunch of funny-looking creatures-"

Mimi quickly laughed at what he said. Matt gave her an irritated look, not too pleased for being interrupted. Mimi held her laughter. "Sorry! Please do go on." She said waving a hand.

Matt sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that... this whole digimon stuff is getting on my nerves!"

She nodded as if she understood what he meant. "That's what it is... you're in Digiworld. Matt, can I ask you something? I mean..." her voice trailed off as she stared at her lap, biting her lower lip nervously. She then took out something from her pocket. A shiny pink device identical to his own was revealed on the palm of her hand. "Here."

Matt looked at the device in surprised. "No way! It's another one of those techno junks, eh?"

"It's a digivice," Mimi corrected. "I knew you had one with you. After all, you came from the real world, didn't you? You and Tai were sent here, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You made Gabumon digivolve," Mimi explained. "That means that you are one of them..."

__

Digivolve?! What's that mean? Even though this whole thing make my head spin, I could tell that it was Mimi who sent us here. I mean, why else would she know all that stuff she told me now? But who the hell is she? Is she some kind of Princess and she chose us to come to her world or something? Ever since this whole adventure started, I've felt like I'd been trapped in a dream or something...But what about those dreams I keep getting? But then again, what if she too is trapped in this world?

"What about you, Mimi?" Matt asked. "What are you doing here? You're a human being. Why are you in Digiworld?"

"Well... I... uh..." she stammered. Mimi felt her heart pounding, beads of sweat appeared upon her forehead, and she clasped her hand together nervously.

"What are you doing here? And where did you get that digivice?" Matt asked.

She avoided Matt's questioning gaze. "I'm sorry... I talk too much..."

"No! I mean... I wanna know!" Matt replied quickly.

Mimi blinked, her eyes still avoiding his. Matt could see something shiny in her eyes. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "No... forget it. It's not that important..." she reasoned. "We should worry about your friend, Tai. He's not doing that good..." 

"Princess?" Gekomon appeared by the door, holding a tray of salad. "Here's the salad."

"Oh thank you, Gekomon!" Mimi said as she accepted the salad from the green creature. "How's Tai?"

Gekomon looked away from her at her question. "Well... he's mumbling something in his sleep. You may want to take a look at him."

Mimi quickly got up. "Omigosh! Is he waking up?!" she exclaimed.

"He's still asleep, but he was trying to say something-"

Mimi didn't bother to listen to the rest of what Gekomon had to say, but she quickly got up to her seat and ran out of the room. 

"Princess Mimi w-wait- uh! H-hey!" Gekomon glared at Matt who had grabbed him from behind. "What did I do?!"

"I need to talk to you about her," Matt said firmly.

"You mean about the Princess?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I need to know more about her."

* * *

****

~ Tai ~

"I'm not Matt." I said to her, loud and clear, just to make sure she would hear. It was still dark and everything was black. I still couldn't see anything, but I could really feel her breathing next to me. I felt her putting her hands around my neck. Her touch was cool, I felt good like that.

"Tai, I'm sorry... I wanted to help you, but I can't reach you." Mimi whispered.

"What do you mean, Mimi?"

"You're so far away," she told me as she released her hands from my neck. "...and I'm far away. I'm just... forgotten..."

I heard her footsteps as she walked slowly in front me. I still couldn't see her face. It was still dark, and I really wanted to see her. Black. Black. Black... that was all I could see.

"Mimi. I really don't understand what you're trying to tell me." I admitted. "Can you start from the beginning?"

She sighed. "Tai, I want to meet you, but you're... you're not listening."

"I am," I said. "But what you're telling me doesn't make any sense at all. I want to help you, but-"

"You can't help me unless I help you first," Mimi cut him off.

"Help me? For what?"

"Your cut..." 

"Huh?!" I exclaimed. Then another red fainted light appeared. I blinked as the weak light blinded my eyes. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could clearly see the dagger again being surrounded by that red light. My hands were still covered in red. Blood. I swear... what the hell was wrong with my hands anyway? It didn't even hurt me! "Why are my hands..."

"I'm sorry, Tai..." Mimi's voice faded away. "I... you have to wake up... but... I can't reach you..."

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

The door suddenly burst open and Mimi came running in to Tai's bedroom. Palmon and Agumon both turned to look at her in surprised. Mimi ignored them and quickly ran over to Tai's bedside. 

"Tai!" she exclaimed, sitting next to his body. She took his hand. "Tai, please wake up!" she shook his body but Tai remained unmoving. Her eyes filled with worry, she turned to Agumon and Palmon. "Guys... what was he saying?"

"That's the weird thing, Mimi," Agumon replied. "But Tai was calling out for your name."

"Mimi, did you know Tai?" Palmon asked.

Mimi blushed and looked away. She eyed the sleeping Tai, and prayed silently for him to get better. "I don't know... I feel like I did though... before... in the past..." she whispered more to herself. She didn't know why she just said that; it just sort of came out of her mouth. But she knew that it wasn't a lie either. Somehow, she had this feeling that she really did know him in the past. They had known each other before... right? But somehow Mimi seemed to have trouble remembering when or how. She felt this strong bond toward him, and she wanted to remain by his side until he wakes up, but... what was this feeling? Mimi turned back to Palmon and Agumon. "Can I be alone with him?"

Agumon and Palmon both looked at each other for a while before they both nodded their heads in agreement. Eventually, Tai and Mimi were alone.

"Tai... you have to wake up. Please..." Mimi pleaded as she squeezed his hand. "I'll sing for you... just wake up! I'd do anything!" Even if she just met him yesterday, she just wanted to see him open his eyes, and look at her. She wanted him to see her, and to hear her voice. "Tai..." she said in a hush tone. Tai. Tai... where did she hear that name before? Taichi. Taichi? Mimi could've sworn she knew that name. Mimi wished she would remember. She took his hand and placed it on her lap, and started humming a soft song for him.

* * *

****

~ Tai ~

"The gem cannot be polished without friction, nor man perfected without trials." -Chinese Proverb.

That beautiful music again. It was haunting me... Mimi was close. She was with me again. Her voice echoed to the deserted forest; her voice was so eerie, but calming. I looked around and studied my surroundings. Everything was clear now. The air was foggy, cool, and refreshing. I was in the middle of a flower field, and just ahead of me was a bed of pink roses. And there was this spear-like weapon standing in the middle of it. It was sharp and point, just like a bayonet. The weapon was thin and tall, probably at least about five feet tall. The color was a beautiful shimmering silver. I held the dagger on my bleeding hand. I sighed before I took a step forward.

__

I'm just forgotten, Tai...

"Mimi?" I called out, but there was nobody around. "Mimi! I-I'm sorry... but I'm here!"

__

Tai... I... I have this feeling. But... I'm scared, Tai...

"Don't be, Mimi!" I replied. "I'm right here."

__

You're close all right, but your heart is too far away...

"What are you talking about?"

__

You're really close... but I'm afraid I can't reach you. Come forward. To the bed of roses.

"Okay!" I replied quickly as I ran forward. "Ouch!" I screamed in shock. I looked down to find sharp thorns piercing through my legs. "What the..." My legs and feet were now bleeding. I turned to look at my wounded hands, but it was no longer bleeding. This whole thing was just way too freaky!

__

Tai... you're not alone. But I'm alone.

"Mimi!" I yelled, my voice echoing to the whole field. "Mimi! I want to meet you!"

__

Me too, Tai. Me too.

"So come out! Please!" I pleaded.

__

I'm sorry, Tai... but... I'm just forgotten, remember?

"I really don't understand..."

The voice didn't answer me this time. The scene suddenly changed and once again I was back to the darkness. Everything was black again. Nothing but darkness... and nothing to see. Then I could hear her singing again. I sat down on the black ground, which I couldn't see. I closed my eyes, but it didn't make a difference for I saw nothing either. I relaxed and listened to Mimi's song.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"There you go, Matt. Are you okay?" Gabumon asked as he released his grip from his arm. Matt sat on the chair. Gekomon and Gabumon stood across from him as Matt put his crane on the empty seat beside him.

"Matt, why did you bring us here?" Gabumon asked.

They were just outside the castle. They were in Mimi's lively garden. Everything was filled with beautiful flowers, most of them were pink. Matt was sitting by a tree and just in front of them was a water fountain. The whole place was just beautiful. He shifted in his seat and took out his silver harmonica. Matt placed the harmonica to his mouth and started playing a tune. Gekomon and Gabumon both watched him in awe. They were impressed by Matt's music abilities that as Matt put his harmonica down, Gabumon and Gekomon had both clapped their hands.

Matt slightly blushed and pocketed his harmonica. "Gekomon, I want to know more about the princess..." he said softly but firmly.

"Uh... Mimi...?" Gekomon stuttered.

"Right. Tell me more about Mimi Tachikawa." Matt demanded.

"Well... she's..." his voice trailed off as he stared at the water fountain. "She's... a... she's... well..."

"What?! Are you gonna talk or what?!" Matt exclaimed impatiently.

Gekomon turned to him. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course! I want to know! I've been getting all these freakin' weird dreams because of her! I HAVE to know WHO she is!" Matt yelled.

"Calm down, Matt," Gabumon said.

"Let's just say that... she did something... she wasn't supposed to..." Gekomon replied.

"Huh?" Matt said in a lower voice. "What do you mean? What did she do?"

"She didn't mean to though," Gekomon continued. "But-"

"Hold on a minute!" Matt interrupted. "I think it would be better if I ask her myself."

He grabbed his cane and quickly stood up.

"Hey Matt! Where are you going?!" Gabumon asked, following behind him.

"I'm gonna go see her, okay?" he answered. 

"At least let me help you," Gabumon said as he held his arm.

* * *

Mimi continued her humming as she rubbed her hands gently on Tai's face. Somehow she felt this strong bond towards him, but she didn't know why. She wished she knew. She wanted to know everything more about him. She stopped humming and studied his handsome features. He looked so innocent now as he lied there in silence. Everything about him was perfect. Mimi ran her hands through his brown locks, and shuddered for there was something familiar about it. She removed her hand quickly and stared at him.

"Tai…" she whispered. "Tai, why do I have this feeling like I've met you somewhere before?"

She gasped as Tai moved his lips. Mimi bent over just a little closer to him to hear what he was saying. He was mumbling something, but Mimi couldn't make out what. She moved closer. He mumbled something again, but Mimi still couldn't hear what he was saying. She moved closer again, so close, just an inch away from his face.

"Mimi…" Tai mumbled.

Mimi looked at him face to face. She was still an inch close to him that she could feel his warm breath.

"Mimi!" 

Mimi quickly sat up and turned to look. Matt had burst the door open. Behind him stood Gabumon. Matt frowned at her, and gave her a look of disbelief.

"Mimi?" he repeated.

She stood up. "Matt… I…" _Oh no. Did he see me like that? I must've looked like I was gonna kiss Tai…_

Matt shook his head and turned to leave. "Sorry…" he said before he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh Matt! Wait!" Mimi called after him, as she ran to the door.

* * *

****

--End of Part 2—

A/N: Can you guys guess who Mimi is? ^-^;; Anyway, hope you guys read through the whole thing. Please review!!

-Kristine


	3. III A Walk

****

Of Roses and Bayonets

By Kristine

Part III:

A/N: Well, here's the third part to my weird fic. I hope you guys didn't find it too boring or anything like that. This is my first try on something like this. Many thanks to all the nice and wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! Your comments are just totally encouraging!! And I was really looking forward to keep writing this! Thank you SO much! Your reviews are the best I've ever gotten! Thank you! Thank you!!! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Anyway, I've revealed more of Mimi in this part, so don't be afraid to take a guess. I'll give you a hint. Mimi has a digivice too. And according to Leomon (he's not in the fic… yet) only the digidestined's can work with the digivice. This part is more for Mimato fans, but don't fear Michi fans, this is only part 3! ^_~ So you want more gore huh? Hee hee… well, unfortunately, there is no blood in this part, but for sure in the last part. I've already got the last chapter all planned out. I don't know how long this story will turn out, but it looks like it's gonna be long, b/c I haven't even written the climax yet (at least I don't think so). Also, I would like to dedicate this to Nikki Ishida (she's grounded so I don't know when she's gonna get this. If you do get it, please respond!). 

****

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Digimon. Neither the proverbs. The song "Whenever you Call" is by Mariah Carey. I did not write that song. But this story is mine, and no... I do NOT make any money out of this. So please don't sue me!

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"Matt wait!" Mimi called out as she followed behind Matt. He was trying his best to walk as fast as he could; but with his leg injured like that, it was impossible. "Matt!" Mimi repeated.

Matt didn't reply, but he continued to walk. Gabumon stopped following Matt and turned to Mimi. As Matt took another step away from Mimi, he stumbled forward, and dropped his crane on the floor.

"Matt!" Mimi came rushing over to him.

"I'm fine." He replied sharply. He quickly reached for his crane and tried to stand up again, but it was no use. The pain was too much for him to bear as he realized that his leg was bleeding again. Matt muttered something under his breath, and tried to stand on his feet. He only ended up on the floor again, wincing in pain. He felt a hand over his shoulder.

"Matt, you should rest," Mimi said to him.

"I told you I'm fine, okay? Tai needs you more. Why don't you CHECK on him?" he replied in obvious sarcasm.

"Don't be like that... You know I'm worried about you too..." Mimi replied. She reached for his hand, but Matt only pulled away. Mimi moved away in shock. She had never seen him like this before.

"Gabumon!" Matt called out as he gave him a look.

Gabumon nodded. "Right... I-I'll go see Tai..." he reluctantly answered as he went back to Tai's bedroom.

Mimi sat on the floor next to him. "Matt... are you okay?"

"I've never felt better," he replied with confidence. He tried to get up again, and the same thing happened. He only fell forward. There was a loud clank that hit the wall as he met the ground. Mimi looked up and noticed a shiny object lying on the floor just near a wall.

"What's that? You dropped something..." she whispered. She got up and picked up the shiny object. Mimi gasped and admired the musical instrument in her hand. "Oh wow! It's a harmonica!" Mimi quickly walked back to Matt. "Is it yours?"

Matt snatched the harmonica from her. "It's mine. Don't touch it!" he said harshly. Again, he tried to get up without accepting Mimi's help. His blood had stained the already red carpet. He was about to fall to the ground when Mimi quickly caught him and held him in her arms. Matt sighed, but he accepted Mimi's hug, and with her help, he stood on his feet. He slowly looked right at her beautiful hazel eyes, and gave her a weak smile. Mimi wanted to melt. "Thank you, Mimi..." he gently said. "This the second time today."

"You're welcome..." she replied. "Hey, there is one little favor you can do for me?"

"And what's that?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not too hard. Why don't you let me hear you play your harmonica?" Mimi requested.

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "Sure. I'll do that..." He gave her a warm smile, but that smile didn't last, as he remembered his injured leg. Matt cringed at the sight of his own blood. Mimi glanced at him in worry as she bent down to examine his injuries.

"Oh Matt... I have to take a look at this first," Mimi told him.

Matt didn't protest as Mimi led him to a room where he had first heard her singing that morning. Mimi pulled out a chair for him and he sat without a word as he stared at a distance. His eyes wandered around the room. The black piano was standing just across from him. Just beside it was a huge window, covered with peach colored laced curtains. The walls were covered with pink floral wallpaper. Mimi was on the other side of the room, fumbling through a first aid kit. She took out a bottle of medicine, a bag of cotton balls, and some more bandages, and walked up to him.

"Mimi... I..." Matt's voice trailed off.

"I'll just change this, all right?" Mimi said. She removed the red bandage from his left leg and placed it in a plastic bag. She put a tiny drop of medicine to the cotton and gently rubbed it on his wound. Matt had gritted his teeth throughout the whole process. Finally, Mimi covered his left leg up with a brand new white bandage. Mimi smiled in satisfactory at her work. "There. All done. Can you stand up?"

Matt took his crane, but Mimi quickly snatched it away from him. "H-hey!" Matt said, giving her a look of annoyance.

"No, I meant without the crane..." she told him in a firm tone he'd thought he'd never hear from her. She took two steps backward away from him. "Okay, now come forward."

Matt shook his head and let out a laugh. "Hey, I'm not a toddler you know!" he protested.

Mimi placed her arms over her chest. "I know that, but you have to recover. You can't go out to find the Guardian of Sincerity in that condition."

He sighed and shook his head again. "Please... quit playing around, will ya?" Matt extended his arms out to her direction, but only fell flat on the ground. His harmonica rolled on the floor just beside Mimi's feet. Mimi didn't hesitate and quickly picked up his harmonica. "Hey! Mimi!"

Mimi giggled and hid the crane and the harmonica behind her. "Sorry Matt. If you want it back, come get it yourself."

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play around, okay?"

"Who said I'm playing around?" Mimi protested.

"Come on!" Matt shot her an irritated look.

She giggled at the sight of him. "I'm sorry, Matt. I guess you'll have to catch me." She turned to the door and looked back at him. "Coming?"

"Wait!" Matt shouted. But it was too late. Mimi disappeared and closed the door behind her without giving him a chance to say something.

__

Damn. Am I losing my touch? I gotta find out who she is or I'll keep getting these stupid dreams. Well, if I want to get to know her, I guess I gotta start moving my butt...

Matt lifted his head up and crawled over to the door. He reached for the doorknob and used that in order to help him lift his right leg first. As he successfully stood on his right feet, he tightened his grip again on the doorknob and struggled to stand on his left feet. _Okay, now I'm standing... okay... steady. _He turned the handle and opened the door. Matt took a deep breath before he took a step forward. _Just another step...I'll find you Mimi..._

* * *

****

~ Tai ~

The atmosphere was bluish cloudy, and the temperature was cool. Everything was fuzzy, even the waters in the lake weren't that clear, and I could hardly even see my reflection. As I sat silently on the shore, I watched as millions of rose petals floated in the water. I wondered why the petals where there, everything was just so strange. But there was something kind of eerie about it, something that shouldn't be ignored. My eyes were fixed on the floating petals. Somehow I just couldn't take my eyes off it. I yawned as I picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. Then I suddenly blinked in shock as every petal in the water started to float in the air. I watched in awe, my jaw practically on the ground. A red light appeared and encircled the pillar of petals. The red light blinked and it grew brighter and brighter until I couldn't look at it any longer. I covered my eyes for I couldn't stand its brightness. It had seemed as if I'd been waiting for almost ten minutes until the red light disappeared.

I quickly turned to look and gasped at what I saw. A giant pink rose had replaced the pillar of petals. And the weird thing was... it was still floating steadily above the lake. I shook my head in disbelief. This was just way too freaky.

__

Digital... it's digital...

It was Mimi's voice.

"What? You mean that rose?"

__

No... I mean...

"What is it?"

__

Tai, do you really want to meet me?

"Of course I do Mimi!" I quickly answered, hoping she would just come out.

__

Are you sure?

"Yes, why not?"

__

Well... I don't know, but, I... I mean, do you think you'll like me?

I smiled at the question. "I like you already..." I said. And it was the truth. I had no idea why or how it happened, but I just had this tingling feeling whenever I hear her voice. I heard her soft giggle in my mind and she continued.

__

You really have... I'm really am... I'm really am... forgotten, am I?

"What do you mean?"

__

Oh it doesn't matter. You know... I like talking to you like this, don't you?

"Huh? Oh... of course, sure! But, it would be better if you're right here with me."

__

Then wake up.

"Wake up? What are you talking about? I'm all awake!"

__

I wish I could be with you. I'm all alone...

"A-all alone?! W-what's that mean?" I asked. I waited for an answer for a moment, but I didn't get one. "She's alone? But where is she? Where can I find her?" I asked myself in a low voice. I couldn't stand it any longer. _Who is she? What does she want from me? And why... why did she want my help? Why DID she want to help me?_ I thought. Then as I closed my eyes, I could hear her last lines... that last word that was in my mind. Alone. 

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

As Mimi walked down the corridor, she clutched the harmonica tightly in her hands. Staring at the silver-colored instrument, she could clearly see her reflection. She thought about herself. And her memories that she wanted to remember, but it had been too long ago. How long had she been abandoned? She knew it was too long ago. Mimi blinked back tears at the memory. She wanted to forget everything she had gone through. Everything. She just wanted to erase everything in her memory, but somehow, deep in her heart, she wanted to know. And that gentleman, Tai Kamiya, was somehow connected to her past. Right? She had this feeling that he was the key to awaken her memories.

Mimi turned to look behind her to see if Matt caught up with her yet. She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. He didn't even make it outside yet. Mimi continued to walk down the hallway and stopped as she met up with Palmon.

"Oh, hi Palmon," Mimi greeted.

"Hi Mimi," Palmon replied. "Hey, Tai needs the cure... he's not responding to your treatment at all."

Mimi sighed and lowered her gaze on the ground. She tightened her grip on Matt's crane and harmonica. "But Matt still hasn't recovered from his injury. He's the only one who can-"

"I told you I can go to the Guardian of Sincerity no problem. Why are you so stubborn?" Palmon asked. "Unimon can take me there."

"No Palmon. It's too dangerous. Without me by your side, you can't digivolve. I have to stay here and take care of Tai," Mimi pointed out. "Matt is the only one who can go. He'll have Gabumon with him."

Palmon shook her head. "Yeah, but don't you feel a little bad for the poor guy? He's all crippled!"

Mimi looked away from her. Palmon was right. She would have to go meet the Guardian of Sincerity instead. It had been decades since they'd last met. "I don't want to see her." Mimi said in firm tone. "And that's final. I'm not going back there."

"But Mimi... what about Tai?"

"That's why Matt would have to go," Mimi told her. "I know it'll be too dangerous, and I'm worried too. But if we don't find a cure for Tai..."

"I'm coming with him then." Palmon added.

Mimi looked right at Palmon and realized that she was serious. She sighed. "Oh all right… I guess, I can trust you to help Matt."

Palmon and Mimi didn't speak for a moment. Then Palmon noticed the crane and the harmonica Mimi had been carrying. "What are those?" Palmon asked.

Mimi looked at the harmonica proudly and eyed it with interest. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This is Matt's harmonica... It's a musical instrument. I don't know exactly how this works, but I think you just blow on it or something." Her eyes twinkled as she admired the harmonica. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah... but what are you doing with it?"

She giggled. "It's for his own good..." Mimi replied mysteriously. She quickly pulled Palmon and led her inside Tai's room.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Palmon exclaimed, as her and Mimi entered Tai's bedroom. They found both Agumon and Gabumon sitting on his fluffy bed. The two digimon both looked at each other for a moment then shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna test this," Mimi told her, holding up Matt's harmonica. Mimi was about to put the harmonica to her mouth when Palmon snatched it away from her. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Mimi screeched.

Palmon examined the instrument. "Isn't this infected?" she said. "I mean, he just put his mouth on it, didn't he?"

Mimi grabbed the harmonica from her. "Who cares?! It's Matt's! And I trust him!"

"Yeah, just 'cause he's hot, isn't he?" Palmon teased.

"What?!" Mimi cried, her face turning deep red.

Palmon just giggled. "You like him, don't you?"

"Uh... well..."

Before Mimi could finish her sentence, she heard Agumon clearing his throat. Mimi and Palmon both looked at him, both looking embarrassed.

"Uh, hi!" was all that Mimi said.

* * *

****

~ Matt ~

"Okay, why did you need my help again?" I called out to the deserted island. Yes. An island. I was stuck here on a remote island with the blue ocean encircling around it. The only vegetation was a garden of pink roses, which was all over the island. All these roses were just starting to get into me already. "Mimi! Are you there?!" I shouted.

__

You don't mind if I speak to you aloud, do you?

"I'd much prefer it if you do, actually..." I admitted.

"Okay, how's this?" she asked me.

I looked around, but there was no sight of her. "Hey! Where are you?"

"You can't see me," Mimi replied, her voice echoing in the air. "But I'm here with you..."

I chuckled. "Uh, yeah! But where EXACTLY are you?"

"It's not important," she answered. "But listen up, Matt. I need your help."

"Yeah?"

"But you can't help me unless... unless... you do something for me..." 

I scratched my head. "Let me guess. You wanted me to play a song for you, right?"

"No, it's not that... It's... I mean..." I could tell that she was hesitant. But I waited patiently for her to continue. Silence filled the surrounding for the longest time. I took a deep breath, and I knew that she wasn't gonna continue.

"Mimi?" I called out softly.

"Yes?"

"You okay?" I asked.

I heard a soft sob and I frowned. "Mimi, what's wrong...?" I asked as gently as I could.

"It's all right..." Mimi said in between sobs. "I... I... I'm sorry..."

"Mimi?"

"What?"

"What do you think of me?" I dared asked. I waited for an answer with my heart pounding so quickly. Why in the world did I ask that question? What if she rejects me? What if... what if... I was too fast for her or... what if... what if... 

I heard a soft giggle. And her answer almost gave me a heart attack.

"You're adorable, Matt." She said it so loud and clear as if she really meant it.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

Matt woke up to find himself lying on the floor. He sat up and thought for a moment. _Okay, that was the strangest dream yet, but it was the most... beautiful one yet. _He thought with a smile forming on his face. _Too bad it wasn't real though, but still... that would STILL mean something, right?_ He had probably fell when he had tried to walk and had fallen asleep. Matt blinked as he felt something soft in his hand. Turning to look, he realized that he was holding a pink rose with him. _This is too creepy, damn it! _

But aside from his reaction, he placed the rose in his pocket. Still sitting on the floor, he heard her voice again echoing in the air as if she was the sound of the wind. She wasn't humming the song this time, but she was actually singing the words to it! Matt knew that he really had to find out more about her. He just wanted to know everything about Mimi. The more he listened to her voice, the more he liked her. Remembering that she still had his harmonica, Matt quickly stood up. He smiled in satisfaction. Somehow, he'd managed to stand up without any struggle at all. Matt took a step. And another. And another one. He couldn't help but smile to himself. _Now I'm coming, Mimi. Just wait for me... I'm gonna get my harmonica back..._

* * *

It was only Palmon and Mimi who were staying with Tai now. Both Gabumon and Agumon had left to eat. Mimi was standing just beside Tai's bed, singing. She still held Matt's harmonica in her tiny hands. Palmon was sitting on Tai's bed, watching Tai, and listening to Mimi's song.

__

"I won't ever be too far away to feel you   
And I won't hesitate at all   
Whenever you call   
And I'll always remember   
The part of you so tender   
I'll be the one to catch your fall   
Whenever you call."

The door suddenly burst open and Mimi stopped from her singing. Both Palmon and Mimi looked at Matt who was panting heavily to catch his own breath. He looked like he had been running.

"Matt?" Mimi said as she took a step forward. "Oh Matt, did you?" Then a thought hit her. "Omigod! You WALKED! Oh Matt! I'm so proud of you!" She couldn't help herself as she quickly ran up to him and just threw herself into his arms.

Matt was stunned at her reaction that he had looked at Palmon with a puzzled look. He slowly wrapped his arms around Mimi and they stayed like that for a while. They didn't even notice Palmon leaving the room. He closed his eyes to enjoy the big moment, and he couldn't help but notice how soft and tender her skin felt against his. His hand wandered over on top of Mimi's head. He let his fingers run through her silky brown hair. "Mimi…" he murmured. 

His heart almost broke when Mimi pulled away from him. "I'm really glad you've recovered…" she told him gently.

"It was your song that brought me here," Matt replied with a smile.

She blushed at what he said. "Really? Well, I'm glad."

"So can I have my harmonica back now?" he asked.

Mimi nodded and handed his harmonica back to him. "There, now you can play a song for me…"

"I will just as long as… you…" he took her hand and placed it on his cheek. "…do a little something for me…"

"Anything…" she seemed trance by what he was saying.

Matt slowly leaned closer to Mimi. Mimi was about to do the same thing when a muffled groan came from behind her. She pulled away from Matt slowly and walked up to Tai's bed. Mimi put her hand on Tai's forehead.

"Tai?" she whispered.

Tai stirred a little and mumbled something she couldn't understand. Mimi turned to Matt in concern. "I really do think that we should find the Guardian of Sincerity right away…" she told him.

Matt nodded. "All right…" he replied reluctantly.

She took Matt's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry. Unimon will take you and Gabumon to the Guardian's whereabouts."

"Right," Matt muttered, putting his hands in his pocket.

Mimi smiled weakly. "A-are you sure you're gonna be all right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," he replied as he walked to the door. Matt held the doorknob and turned back to Mimi. "Mimi?"

"Yes Matt?"

"When I get back, is it okay if I talk to you about something?" 

Mimi hesitated. Matt was looking at her expectantly that she just nodded her head. "Uh, sure…"

Matt clasped his hands. "I-it's kinda important…" he added.

"Yeah of course. We'll talk right after…"

* * *

****

~ Tai ~

"Tell me, and I may forget. Show me, and I may remember. Involve me and I will understand." –Chinese Proverb (Confucius). [A/N: Not sure if I quoted it exactly, but that was how I remember it.]

__

"I won't ever be too far away to feel you   
And I won't hesitate at all   
Whenever you call   
And I'll always remember   
The part of you so tender   
I'll be the one to catch your fall   
Whenever you call."

And then she stopped. She had stopped so suddenly as if she just vanished into thin air. I was still sitting by the lake but the giant rose had already disappeared. I sighed and just rested my chin on my hand, and stared into the water. 

__

Tell me…Mimi, tell me who you are… I said in my head.

__

You don't remember, me? Oh Tai… 

It's because you won't even show yourself. Who are you, Mimi? 

I'm… I'm scared, Tai…

"Huh? Why?" I said aloud.

__

It's really… I mean, if I tell you, do you think you'll remember me?

"I don't know. Maybe…"

__

And if I come and meet you, do you think you'll remember me?

"Maybe…"

__

Maybe… just maybe… I don't know Tai… I just don't know anymore.

"Don't know what?"

__

I want to meet you Tai.

"Me too, Mimi. But you really have to stop hiding from me. It's not like I'm gonna bite you or anything like that."

__

I know, but…

"But what?"

__

Digital… that's what… I mean… I'm just forgotten… I'm a nobody.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"Ready to go?" Unimon asked. He, Gabumon, and Matt were just outside the castle getting ready to leave on their journey to find the Guardian of Sincerity. Matt slowly took a step forward, clutching his harmonica. He thought about Mimi and Tai.

"Matt, what's the matter?" Gabumon asked.

"Oh nothing," Matt replied. He and Gabumon mounted up on Unimon's back. Unimon was about to leave when they heard somebody yelling behind them.

"Matt wait!" somebody called out.

Matt looked up and found Palmon and Mimi running up to them.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

She smiled at Matt. "I want you to bring Palmon with you. She knows the Guardian more than anybody else."

"Oh," he muttered.

Palmon mounted up and sat behind Gabumon. "I'm all set!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"So that's it?" Matt said to Mimi.

"Uh… well… I…" Mimi stammered. "I mean…"

"Hurry, there's no time to lose. We gotta get to the Guardian immediately," Gabumon told them.

"You're right…" Matt agreed.

"W-wait!" Mimi cried.

"What?" Matt replied.

"I… Matt, please be careful…" Mimi whispered. She slowly took out a pink rose from her pocket and handed it to Matt. "Here. For you."

Matt took the rose and stared at it for a while. He wasn't surprise that she had given him a 'pink' rose. He then placed it inside his shirt pocket. "Thank you."

"See ya… I guess…" Mimi said. She then started climbing on Unimon. Matt just watched in surprised. Mimi sat just in front of him and they looked at each other face to face.

"Mimi, you're not coming with us." Matt firmly said.

"I'm not. But I just want to…" her voice trailed off and she leaned over to Matt to give him a quick kiss on his lips. 

Matt just stared at her, jaw-dropped, and holding his breath. He didn't move for a moment and stared into outer space, completely stunned by what she just did. Mimi dismounted and waved her hand goodbye.

"Take care of Palmon for me, Matt!" Mimi shouted.

Matt finally took a breath and looked at Mimi. He just couldn't believe it. Mimi. Mimi. He would return just for Mimi.

* * *

"Tai, just hang in there…" Mimi whispered as she sat by his side. After saying her goodbye to Matt and the others, she had returned to Tai's room to keep a close eye on him. But he was still unconscious. His condition hadn't changed at all. Mimi studied him. The way he lied there so peacefully was driving her crazy. She really wanted to see him awake. Mimi then placed her hand on his pale cheek. "Oh no… I hope Matt makes it back on time."

"Mimi?"

Agumon walked up to her, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I thought you might be hungry." He said.

She smiled. "You're sweet. Thank you…" she accepted the plate and took one piece. "This looks good. Did you make it?" she asked.

"No. I can't cook, but Gabumon made it," Agumon replied.

"Gabumon?" Mimi echoed in surprised. She took a bite and nodded. "Wow. It's pretty good!"

Agumon took one and put it in his mouth. "Y-youre.. right… this IS good!" he said with his mouth full. He then took the whole plate and shoved the rest of the cookies in his mouth. Mimi eyed him in horror.

"Eew! Don't you have any manners?!" Mimi screeched, looking disgusted.

Agumom laughed. "That was great!"

Mimi opened her mouth to protest but shut it close when she noticed that Tai had sat up on his bed. Mimi could see Tai's eyes wide open. He was just staring into outer space, not blinking at all. He didn't seem to notice Mimi's and Agumon's presence. But he just sat there looking at nothing in particular.

"Oh Tai woke up!" Agumon exclaimed in excitement. He quickly jumped onto his lap. "Yo Tai! Good to have you back! We've missed you!"

But Tai didn't answer. He sat there not making any motion to leave. His eyes still did not blink.

"Um Tai? You all right?" Mimi asked. She moved closer to him. "Tai?"

"TAI!!" Agumon yelled out loud.

"Hey! Don't yell!" Mimi shouted back.

"Sorry…"

She turned her attention back at Tai. Noticing Tai's blank expression, she waved a hand in front of his face. He still didn't blink. 

"Oh my gosh… I-I think…" Mimi's voice trailed off. She quickly moved out of the way as Tai stood up.

"He's sleepwalking!" Agumon exclaimed.

Agumon and Mimi both looked at each other. "What should we do, Agumon?"

"Wake him up?" the yellow dinosaur suggested.

"No you can't!" Mimi quickly replied. "I've seen a lot of these on TV. Don't disturb him! He's dreaming!"

"So what's your idea?"

"Follow him?" she answered.

As if on cue, Tai began to walk forward. Mimi and Agumon both followed just behind him. They'd expected Tai to turn the doorknob, but instead, Tai used his strong legs and kicked the door. The hinges fell on the floor and along with that, the whole door landed flat. Mimi and Agumon both gasped. 

"Whoa! He's strong!" Mimi commented.

"Maybe he's dreaming that he's a Super Saiyan or something," Agumon suggested.

"Super what?!" Mimi asked looking a little confused.

"Never mind!"

Mimi pulled Agumon and they both followed Tai down the long corridor. They followed and followed. They finally reached the end of the corridor and a huge staircase met them. Agumon and Mimi tiptoed just behind Tai as he walked down the stairs. After the long walk down, Tai led them to the dining room.

Mimi sighed and stood beside Tai. "You know Tai, you should be resting!" she complained. "I know you want to eat and all, but—"

"So this girl can help Mimi?" Tai interrupted, looking at the wall blankly.

"What?" Mimi asked. She looked at the direction to where Tai was looking at. She gasped. Tai was staring at the painting. It was a picture of a girl, a teenage girl with huge white angel wings on her back. The girl in the picture was holding a staff in her hand. Mimi frowned at the picture. "Oh. It's her." She retorted in a grumpy voice.

"What?" Agumon asked.

"The Guardian of Sincerity…" she whispered. "The one who can cure Tai… And the one who… who… isolated me…"

* * *

****

--END of Part 3—

A/N: Now can you guys guess who Mimi is? Or at least what happened to her? Hee hee… I think I've put enough clues. Please review! It would mean so much! =)

-Kristine


	4. IV The Guardian of Sincerity

****

Of Roses and Bayonets

By Kristine

Part IV:

"The Guardian of Sincerity"

A/N: Part 4! There's a title to it too. Yeay! Man, I can't believe I'm so hooked to writing this. And I can't believe I've spent some of my time watching old Digimon episodes just to find out Kuwagamon's and Unimon's attacks! ^_~… Man, I'm crazy…! My friends are actually getting mad at me for always ditching them, just so I could work on this… uh-oh… I'm probably not gonna write a Digi-fic for a while after this whole series is over. I don't know. I think I need a break. This is actually the only fanfic that I've planned before writing. Usually, I just write whatever, and make up the story line as I go along. =) Ok, this part is dedicated to Garurumon, who made the closest guess about what happened to Mimi in the past! It's SO unbelievably close! So Garurumon, this part is for you. Thanks for your reviews on the previous parts and for your awesome comments!! Check out his fics! I like that short poem about Mimi. =) So here it is. I'm sorry but I couldn't write properly in the beginning, b/c I was hurrying! I really can't wait to write the part when Tai wakes up! So please forgive me!! =) -- just to let you know, I don't really like writing fighting scenes between two digimon… There's another fight scene here, but I just made it short.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon. Never will… I wish I own it though. This fic is just a work by a fan, who is always bored…

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"You're still blushing," Gabumon teased.

"Quiet!" Matt shot back.

They were now riding on Unimon's back. Frowning, Matt just stared ahead and tried his best to enjoy the ride. Both Gabumon and Palmon looked at each other and laughed. Matt turned to look at them and shot them an irritated glance. "Come on! Stop that!" Matt shouted. It looked like he wouldn't be able to ask Palmon more about Mimi when she and Gabumon wouldn't stop bugging him about Mimi.

"Hey Unimon?" Palmon said.

"Yes?"

"How long will it take us to get to Infinity Mountain?" she asked.

Matt raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Infinity Mountain?" he echoed.

"That's where the Guardian of Sincerity lives," she explained. "I think she lives there with another Guardian. I think it was the Guardian of Love or something. I don't remember exactly…"

"So who exactly is this Guardian of Sincerity? Is she a digimon too?" Matt asked.

"N-not exactly, but she's the protector of the one who bears the crest of sincerity," Palmon said, avoiding his gaze. "Unimon? How much further is it?"

__

Crest of Sincerity, huh? But… hey, I remember… In my dream, Mimi said that I have the Crest of Friendship, Matt thought. He then held the tag he wore around his neck. _Is this my crest?_

"There it is! Infinity Mountain!" Unimon exclaimed.

"All right! We made it safe and sound!" Palmon cheered.

Matt's jaw dropped as he stared at the blue-colored mountain just ahead of them. It was rocky and high, higher than a skyscraper. It was the highest mountain he'd ever seen. And it looked like there would be lots of other evil digimon there too. "That's Infinity Mountain?" he said with a look of amazement.

"Yep. Her house is on the top." Unimon told him.

Matt squinted at the sight of the bright sun as they ascended into the horizon. He held onto Unimon tightly and closed his eyes. He knew that they were high above the air as he welcomed the windy breeze meeting them. 

"Unimon, where are you going?" Palmon suddenly asked.

Matt opened up his eyes and found that Unimon landed just about twenty kilometers from the top. Everyone dismounted. "Hey, if we're not gonna hurry to find the Guardian, then how are we suppose to save Tai?" Matt asked.

"I'm just thirsty," Unimon replied. He found this waterfall nearby to have some drink.

"Come to think of it, I'm really thirsty too," Gabumon said as he followed Unimon.

Matt sighed and looked up to the top. "Hmm… this mountain is so… tall… how could anyone be possibly live there?"

"Just the female Guardians do," Palmon told him.

"Female? You mean there are male Guardians too?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Hey! Look! What's that?!" Gabumon suddenly called out as he pointed to some black-colored circular object flying to their direction.

Matt squinted and stared at it. "It's a black gear!" he yelled.

The black gear was flying rapidly, and was heading to their direction. 

"Move it!" Matt yelled as he pulled up Palmon into the corner to hide. He looked around to find where the black gear had landed. He gasped. Unimon stood there and was frantically screeching. The black gear just found its landing spot. Right on Unimon's back. "Oh no! Unimon!" Matt yelled. Then he realized that Gabumon was with him. "Gabumon!"

Unimon turned around to the source of the voice. A light appeared through his red mask. "Good to see you, Gabumon. Palmon…"

"Uh-oh… he's gone nuts," Palmon whispered from behind Matt.

"Aerial Attack!" Unimon shouted. A ball of white flame appeared out of his mouth. Gabumon quickly ran to Matt and Palmon's direction.

"Why on earth is he attacking us?!" Matt shouted over the roaring noise being made by Unimon.

"It's the black gear! We must get rid of it!" Palmon yelled over the noise.

"Come on, intruders! Show yourselves!" Unimon shouted. They could hear the loud footsteps he was making as he slowly came up to them.

"Gabumon!" Matt looked at his fellow digimon.

"Gabumon… digivolve… into—" With Matt's digivice blinking, Gabumon was surrounded by its light. He reappeared again as a fearsome white wolf. "Garurumon!"

Palmon then came running in front of Unimon.

"Palmon, what are you doing?!" Matt screamed, looking totally stunned.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon screamed. Her arms had turned into vines. The vines wrapped around Unimon's body, making him paralyze. Palmon turned to Garurumon. "Quick Garurumon! Aim for the gear!"

"Right! Garurumon, go!" Matt agreed.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yelled, blowing out his cold attack. As he did, it hit the black gear. Unimon made another screech as he felt the black gear being removed. The gear then quickly shattered and dissolved into the air.

* * *

"Isolated? What do you mean?" Agumon asked Mimi.

Mimi looked away from him and blinked. She couldn't remember exactly why she was isolated, but she knew that the Guardian had separated her years ago from the people she really loved. She couldn't even remember who they were. It was too long ago. Mimi blinked, trying to hold back tears. Part of her wanted to remember, but part of her wanted to forget. 

"It doesn't matter…" Mimi whispered. "I don't remember it clearly. It was too long ago…"

She turned to Tai who was still staring blankly at the painting. "Agumon, tell me. How did you meet Tai?"

"I don't know. He just sorta 'dropped' in," Agumon laughed.

Mimi put a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Tai, please get back to bed. You need a rest."

Tai turned around as if to face Mimi. Mimi took a step back and just watched as Tai disappeared from the dining room. She sighed. "I don't know what to do with him anymore… It's hopeless!" she shook her head. 

"Hey, come on! We gotta follow him!" Agumon said to her as he quickly followed Tai.

Mimi just stood there for a while, thinking. _It's weird… I feel as though I knew Tai, even that Agumon reminds me of someone, _she thought. Then her attention drifted back to the painting. She slowly walked up to it and stared at the picture of the Guardian of Sincerity. _Mistress… Sincerity… I'm really sorry for what I did, everything in the past… but why did you have to do this to me?_ Mimi stared at her hands and thought about what she'd been through all these years. She had been lonely. The only one who cared was Palmon. She sniffed and her tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why am I so alone?! Why?! Have I been forgotten?! Nobody cares about me!" she cried. Her voice had echoed to the whole castle. She didn't care if anyone had heard her. She sat down on the floor, weeping.

"Princess Mimi?" Gekomon said behind her.

"Go… away… leave me alone…" Mimi choked.

Gekomon came up to her. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Matt and the others will get back with the cure for Tai."

She smiled weakly. "Uh… y-yeah…" she stood up and wiped her tears away. Crying wouldn't do her good. She must be strong. "Sorry… you're right. I'm gonna go check on Tai…"

Mimi smiled again before she walked away.

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Matt said as he looked up. They were standing in front of a gigantic yet another blue-colored palace. It had about at least a hundred windows, but it looked a little dark inside.

"Yes. The Palace of the Guardians…" Palmon replied.

Matt sighed. This whole thing still seemed like a puzzle to him. Everything about the Digital World was too freaky for his taste. Ever since he got here, he felt so out of place. And he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. _I gotta help Tai. He's a friend. That's what friends do…_he thought.

"All right, let's go," Matt said.

"Unimon? You stay here, okay?" Palmon looked at the horse digimon. "You're still tired."

"Sure," Unimon agreed.

Palmon and Gabumon both followed Matt as they walked up to the door. Matt wiped off the dust and coughed as he sniffed some cloud of dust.

"You okay?" Gabumon asked him.

"F-fine!" he replied. "Come on."

He opened the door, which made this loud screeched. The door slammed shut, and both Gabumon and Palmon gasped. Matt frowned and looked around. Everything was dark, and he couldn't see a thing around them.

"Um, okay, Palmon, are you sure this isn't a haunted house?" Matt asked sarcastically. 

"The Guardian is usually just a few steps up ahead of us," Palmon explained. "We should just walk straight and we'll be fine."

"Hey wait! Look!" Gabumon yelled.

"Where?" Matt asked. Then his eyes wide opened as he found this fainted red light slowly moving to their direction. _Tell me I'm not dreaming…_ "Gabumon, do me a favor and beat me up, okay?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" Gabumon asked, sounding confused.

"Am I the only who can see that light?" he asked.

"It's coming," Palmon hissed.

The light finally reached them and stopped. Now that it was close, Matt could finally see clearly what it was. It was a rose. Just like the one from his dream. Matt was about to touch it when Gabumon stopped him.

"Wait Matt! Are you sure that's safe?" Gabumon asked him.

"Relax," Matt answered. He turned his attention back to the rose again. He knew that the rose was safe somehow. Matt touched the rose, and as he had been expecting, the red light disappeared. Everything was totally dark and silent. Matt then could smell a strange odor. He tightly held the rose in his hand, and realized that it was the rose's fragrance. Opening his mouth to say something, the room suddenly brightened. Matt frowned. Now they could clearly see the whole place. They were standing on a floor made out of mirror and as he gazed on the ground, he could perfectly see his reflection. He took this chance to adjust his blonde spikes.

"Look over there," Gabumon said.

Matt and Palmon both looked up and just ahead of them was an altar. There was also a bed of pink roses. Palmon and Gabumon both ran toward the altar. But Matt just stood there and stared at the pink roses that were lying steady on the altar. He felt this strange emotion swarming over him as he stared at the roses.

"Hey Matt, come over here!" Gabumon called.

He shrugged the thought off and walked towards the bed of roses. Then he gasped. A small doll was lying in the middle of the bed. And the doll looked exactly just like the girl from the painting. The doll's eyes were closed and as she slept there, she was holding her trusty staff in her hand. She had this dark black hair with red highlights.

"It's the girl from the painting…" he whispered.

"It's the Guardian of Sincerity…" Palmon told him.

Matt scowled. "You mean we came all the way out here to find a doll?!" 

"This is her. She's a doll, all right…" she answered, trying to sound cheerful. "We have to wake her up."

Matt shook his head. He had been expecting an old lady as the Guardian but it turned out to be a teenage girl? Why did he have this feeling that this girl wasn't as reliable as he had thought?

"Great. How do we do that then? She looks like she's not even alive!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey there's something here," Gabumon noticed as he grabbed a bottle with a piece of paper inside. "I wonder what it is…"

Palmon took the bottle from him and removed the paper from inside. "Uh, it says… well, Matt, can you read this?" she handed the sheet to him.

"It says 'Sing a song, a song that would wake me up'?" Matt looked a little confused. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"You have to play a music to wake her. That's what it means, right Palmon?" Gabumon asked her.

"Yeah! I think so! You're right!" Palmon answered.

Matt took out his harmonica. "So, if I play any kind of music, she'll be awaken, right?" he asked, still sounding a little too unsure.

"Well, how else are we suppose to wake her?" Gabumon pointed out.

"But it says to 'sing' not to play a song!" Matt argued.

"Just do it!" Palmon exclaimed, giving him an irritated look.

"Fine!" Matt replied. 

He put his mouth on the harmonica and started playing a song. The song that he chose to play was soft but catchy. When he stopped playing, a light appeared out of nowhere. The light was red and it circled around the doll. The doll floated in the air, and her brown eyes opened. Another light appeared and covered the doll. The light was too bright that Matt couldn't even see what was happening. He covered his eyes to avoid the brightness. It seemed as if he had been waiting too long when the brightness finally disappeared. He looked up and his jaw dropped. The small doll had come to life. The girl was floating in the air, her white wings fluttering behind her. And her brown eyes looked a little shocked at the sight of him. She circled around Matt, examining him carefully.

"Uh, excuse me. What are you doing?" Matt asked as he eyed the girl with an irritated look.

She ignored him and paid close attention to his blonde hair. "Oh wow…" she said in awe. She placed a hand on his hair to feel it.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Matt demanded, pushing her hand away.

"Oh my gosh! What do you put on your hair?! It's so hard!" she exclaimed. Then she giggled. "Oh wow! Are you a digidestined?"

Matt scowled her. "There's no time for that! I'm here to get the cure for my friend, Tai! Tell me how I can cure him!"

The girl just stared at him for a while. She studied his azure blue eyes and blushed. "Oh wow! I didn't know that the new digidestined was gonna be so hot!"

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Palmon. "Hey Palmon, are you sure this is the one who can cure Tai?"

Palmon opened her mouth to say something but the winged girl beat her at it. 

"I'm the Guardian of Sincerity," she spoke, drawing out her staff. She twirled the staff with her hands expertly. Matt just rolled his eyes. He knew that she was just trying to show off. "You may call me Mistress Blossoms."

"Hey, are you sure you're the Guardian of Sincerity? I mean, no offense, but you sure don't act like it," Matt said.

Mistress Blossoms gave him a look of disbelief. "Hey! Show your respect for old people… er… I mean, uh, to elders!"

Matt just chuckled. "You? An elder? You look like you're fifteen!"

"Hey!" Mistress Blossoms exclaimed. "Watch your mouth, young boy! I'm over a million years old you know! That's not how you talk to old peo--… I mean, elders!"

He shook his head. "Forget it. I don't have to listen to some fifteen-year-old girl. If you think you can trick us, you can surely forget about it! Come on, guys, we're outta here!"

"But Matt, wait!" Palmon called out to him.

Matt started to walk toward the exit door, but he ignored Palmon. "Come on, let's go! I'm finding the cure myself!"

Palmon turned to Mistress Blossoms. "Mistress Sincerity… I'm really sorry about—"

She stopped and watched as Mistress Blossoms quickly followed Matt. She drew out her staff and a red light appeared. The light advanced to Matt's direction. Matt stopped and frowned.

"What the hell is this?!" he exclaimed as he eyed the red light. Pink rose petals began to appear, wrapping Matt all over his body. Matt tried to remove the petals, but he remained trapped and paralyzed. "H-hey!" he scowled at the flying girl. "What on earth is this?! Get me out of here!"

Mistress Blossoms descended on the ground. She wasn't that tall. She was only about five feet tall. She stood there across from Matt and smiled. "Hmph. So you think you can get away that easily, huh?" 

Gabumon and Palmon approached them.

"Just get me out of here!" Matt yelled. "Gabumon!"

Gabumon was about to come forward, but the Guardian blocked him with her staff. "Freeze." She said firmly. She stared back at Matt and smiled. "All right. Now what is it that brought you here to my throne?"

"Well, Mistress Blossoms, there's a digidestined that needs your help," Palmon explained. "His name is Tai, and he just wouldn't wake up… Mimi and I had tried everything, but everything we've got didn't work at all."

"Mimi?" Mistress Blossoms turned to Palmon. "How's the girl?"

"She's fine, but Tai is…" her voice trailed off.

"Just hurry up and tell us how to wake up Tai, okay!" Matt demanded angrily.

"Quiet!" Mistress Blossoms screamed. She then turned back to Palmon. "What seemed to be the problem?"

"Well, he was attacked by a Kuwagamon," Gabumon replied.

"Kuwagamon, eh?" she echoed. She paused to think. "I see… I got it!"

"What?" Gabumon asked.

Mistress Blossoms giggled and ascended above. "It's so easy! Let's see… has he been sleepwalking?" she asked.

Palmon and Gabumon both looked at each other. "No. At least not yet… I suppose…" Palmon said.

She nodded and landed on the ground again smoothly. "Yes, of course. I know how to cure him…"

"You do?!" Palmon exclaimed with a hopeful look in her green eyes. "Oh that's really great!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Geez, just spit it out already. We've got no time to waste."

The Guardian snapped her fingers. "To wake up Tai, he must get a kiss from a maiden!" 

Everyone gasped but Matt. He just rolled his eyes again. "Oh yeah?" he chuckled. "Hey, this ain't no fairy tale you know! Do you really expect us to believe you?!"

Mistress Blossoms gave him a dirty look. "You STILL won't shut up, huh?! You're a stubborn one!"

"Matt, I know it's corny, but I take her word for it," Gabumon told him.

"Well, I don't buy it!" Matt replied stubbornly.

"That's it? One simple kiss and he's awaken?" Palmon asked.

Matt laughed. "I still don't believe it. You don't seem to act like you know what you're doing, Miss Blossoms."

"Of course I know what I'm doing and what I'm talking about!" Mistress Blossoms shot back. "I'm the Guardian of Sincerity and I know!"

"Whatever…"

"Why you…" she looked pissed. "Ugh! Forget it! If you don't believe me, then it's your problem!"

"Thanks Mistress Blossoms," Palmon said to her.

"Hey, no problem! If you DIGIMON need my help, just call me, all right?" Mistress Blossoms told them, obviously avoiding Matt's gaze. "And hey, whenever you see a painting of me from anywhere, just sing or play a song, and I will appear."

"Sounds good," Gabumon commented.

Matt sighed. "Okay, now can you guys untie me?" he asked.

Mistress Blossoms looked right at him. "So, you're the one… the Crest of Friendship, right?"

"Huh?" Matt gave her a puzzled look. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "Because I'm a Guardian…"

__

Maybe she's the one who's been giving me all these weird dreams, Matt thought. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Mistress Blossoms had cast another spell. He closed his eyes again in order to avoid the brightness. As he opened them again, he was no longer trapped in rose petals. 

"What the…" he looked up to find the Guardian just above him. "Hey!"

She smiled. "I'll be back. There's some important business I need to discuss with you digidestined. Come back here again with Tai and Mimi, and I'll show you how to save the girl."

Matt looked a little confused. "Mimi? But she's doing just fine!"

Mistress Blossoms flew back to the altar. She floated just above the bed of pink roses and looked at him. "That's why you are here in the Digiworld, Crest of Friendship. You must save the girl. You and Tai must save her."

"But… what are you talking about?" Matt asked as he took a step forward.

"Please don't say anything to Mimi," Mistress Blossoms' expression changed. "I… I don't know… I mean, just do what I say, all right? Trust me on this."

Before Matt had the chance to say something else, rose petals began to float around her. There was a huge flash of red light for a second. Then she was gone. Matt quickly ran up to the bed of pink roses again. He smiled. The doll was asleep again. _Well at least, she's not gonna cause any more trouble when she's like that, _he thought. Then his smile disappeared as he realized something. A maiden must kiss Tai in order to awaken him. The only one that could do that was Mimi. He gritted his teeth, but tried not to think about it. He buried his hands into his pocket and just thought about Mimi's smile as he silently left the palace.

* * *

****

--End of Part 4—

A/N: Sorry that was short! But I'm saving the part when Tai wakes up on the next chapter! =) Hey, I bet you could guess who Mistress Blossoms is, right? ;-) Please review! ^_~

-Kristine


	5. V Maiden's Kiss

****

Of Roses and Bayonets

By Kristine

Part V:

"Maiden's Kiss"

A/N: Here's part 5. Sorry about the delay, but I didn't have time to go on the computer, and I was busy working on my site. I went out camping… And also… I keep getting new ideas. I also got stuck. I hate getting stuck, especially when it comes to the best parts. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews about this sorry fic of mine!! I really really appreciate your time reading this! Oh yeah, if any of you care, I decided to keep the rating to PG-13. I was planning more 'bad' stuff, but I decided against it… =) And besides, this will be a 'tragic' fanfic. ^_~ So yeah, this will be a tearjerker (not on this part though). Jehana, this part is dedicated to you. Read her fics. They rock! Also, Jen, thanks for your support! ^_^

BTW, sorry I was feeling tired when I wrote this part, so it's my fault if something don't make sense. ^_^;; There are some parts here that is kinda like FF8 too. I just can't help it! I was inspired by that dream world thing. ^_^;;; Oh yeah, in this part, we find out who Mimi is.

****

DISCLAIMER: **Digimon don't belong to me. The song entitled "Whenever you call" is by Mariah Carey. I just borrowed the song b/c it suits nicely with the fic. =)**

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

__

"Love wandered inside   
Stronger than you   
Stronger than I   
And now that it has begun   
We cannot turn back   
We can only turn into one

I won't ever be too far away to feel you   
And I won't hesitate at all   
Whenever you call   
And I'll always remember   
The part of you so tender   
I'll be the one to catch your fall   
Whenever you call..."

Mimi stopped singing and looked at Tai again. After sleepwalking, she had asked Agumon to fix the door, but unfortunately he had no idea how to fix a door either. It was almost dark and Matt and the others weren't back yet from their trip. She glanced over at Tai again. Putting a hand on her throat, she swallowed. She had been singing non-stop for Tai. She did everything she could just to wake him up.

Mimi took a wet towel and put it on Tai's forehead. There was no doubt about it. She definitely knew him. But how though? She was about to open her mouth to sing again, but suddenly stopped as she felt something painful from her chest. Mimi gritted her teeth, but it was no use. She put her hand on her chest and took big gasps of air, but it was no help either. _Palmon, where are you… Great just when I need her…_ she thought to herself. Mimi tried to stand up but only ended up back on the floor again. She tried to catch her breath for air but she lied on the ground and saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

****

~ Mimi ~

"Where am I?" I looked around. The room seemed very familiar. There was a stage up ahead of me, a very familiar stage. I took a step, but the room had suddenly brightened. Looking up the ceiling, there was a shimmering disco ball hanging above. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It was your own fault you were abandoned," a voice called out from behind me.

I turned around to look. It was Mistress Blossoms.

"You!" I cried as I pointed over to her accusingly. "Why! You're the one! It was your fault! Why did you do this to me?! Why am I here?!"

The Guardian of Sincerity only kept her face straight and flew above her. She touched the disco ball, and as she let go of it, it turned into a million fragments. The fragments remained floating in the air. Then it suddenly moved around her, turning into rose petals.

"You must let me help you," Mistress Blossoms said in a calm voice. "I know you probably hate me after everything I did. But… I'm just here to bring your memory back."

"M-memory?" I echoed as I stared at her in confusion.

"Correct," she answered. "Memories… your good memories that have abandoned you because of your growing hatred towards me."

I lowered my gaze on the ground. "I don't even trust you."

Mistress Blossoms descended on the ground and sat next to me. "Well, if you can't trust me, then you'll have to trust Tai. And Matt."

"I trust them both…" I replied. "But… I-I don't understand something…"

She sighed. "You don't have much time left. Only that new digidestined can save you now. That new guy, Matt…"

"He… he can save me?" 

"Yes, he's a pretty good-looking rascal, ain't he?" Mistress Blossoms smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, uh, whatever, but what about Tai? How can he help me?"

"Mimi!" somebody interrupted. I quickly looked around to find where the voice was coming from, but I didn't see anybody there at all. "Mimi!" the voice called out again.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

She opened her hazel eyes and found herself staring into his concerned blue eyes. Matt was holding her in his arms as they were both sitting on the floor. Mimi blinked and realized it was Matt. He opened his mouth as if he was saying something, but Mimi didn't hear what he was trying to tell her.

"Mimi?" Matt repeated.

Mimi sat up and looked away from Matt's worried gaze. "I'm fine…" she whispered. Palmon walked up to her. "Really, I'm fine, Palmon…" she repeated.

Palmon tried to smile. "Well, I'm glad, but Mimi… about Tai…"

"Yes?"

"We've found a way to cure him," Matt answered for her.

Mimi quickly jumped up and turned to him. "Really?! What is it?! How do we wake him up?"

"Mistress Blossoms said that a kiss from a girl could bring him back to consciousness," Gabumon told her.

"What?" Mimi replied. "Really?"

"Yeah," Palmon said.

"Oh…" Mimi blushed and glanced over to Tai's sleeping body before turning back to them. "A-are you sure?"

"That's what she told us," Gabumon added.

Agumon walked up to Mimi. "Well, it looks like it's up to you…"

"Me?" Mimi looked over to Matt who was avoiding her gaze. He just stood there staring at nothing. Then she looked back at Agumon. "I… do I have to? I mean… now?"

"I'm afraid it's the only way, Mimi." Gabumon told her.

Mimi gave Matt another quick look before she finally walked up to Tai. She stared at him for a moment. Tai lied there and didn't look like he wanted to wake up any sooner. Mimi continued to stare at him and couldn't help but realized how sexy his lips looked like. His lips looked so kissable, and she'd bet that any girl would want to touch those lips of his. She shook her head. No! She had to stop thinking like this. But then again, she knew, in her heart, that there was something about him. There was something so familiar about him, and just the way he lied on that bed so innocently…

"Mimi…" Matt whispered as he had slowly came up behind her.

She looked almost startled when she heard Matt's voice. "Y-yeah?"

"Uh… never mind…" he replied.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Matt answered, walking back to stand by the wall.

She turned back to Tai again, trying her best to keep her mind off about Matt. _Well, this is it. I gotta do this. For Tai. For Agumon. For Matt… and for everyone else…_she thought, taking a deep breath. _And for myself…_she silently added as she slowly bent over to him. As Mimi felt the soft touch of his lips, she trembled in surprised. There was something… really very familiar about that feeling. Mimi remained sitting there for a while as she tried to recall what was so familiar about his touch. Mimi was still staring blankly at a distance when a soft moan nearly made her jump up. Turning to look, she finally saw him. The sight of him nearly took her breath away. 

Tai squinted and focused his chocolate brown eyes as he looked up at Mimi. He rubbed his eyes, trying to see if he was still dreaming. "Mimi?" he whispered.

"T-Tai?" Mimi answered gently.

Tai sat up and stroked Mimi's face. _This girl… she's…_

"Ahem."

They both turned to look. Matt was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. He gave them a rather irritated look. "Excuse me." He said sharply.

"Matt," Tai said, seeing him for the first time as he released his hand from Mimi's face. "Hey, what happened?"

"It's a long story," Matt replied in a sharp tone. "Glad you're okay though."

"Tai," Agumon came up to him. "You must be hungry…"

Mimi rose to her feet suddenly getting an idea. "Right… um, I'll go downstairs and fix you something… I-I'll be back."

* * *

Mimi stared down at the sink, thinking about Tai for a moment. It felt good to see him awake. She had been pretty curious on what he really looked like. She then remembered her dream about Mistress Blossoms earlier. She found it pretty odd. She had never dreamed about the Guardian of Sincerity for a very long time. It had been a very long time ever since she dreamt about her the last time. Probably about… four years ago, was it? She wasn't sure, but she definitely knew that she did dream about her before. What did the Guardian mean about her forgotten memories?

"Mimi?" Palmon spoke softly behind her.

She quickly turned around in surprised and sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, Palmon. You startled me…"

"You all right?" she asked, coming up to her.

"I…"

"Did you have another seizure?" Palmon looked concerned.

"I recovered quickly though," Mimi answered. "How are the boys?"

"They're just catching up," Palmon said. "Are you sure you're all right? You looked kinda shocked when Tai woke up."

"I'm okay," Mimi said turning away. She opened up one of the cupboards and took out four glasses, and placed them down on the counter. _I have this weird feeling whenever I'm around Tai… I just don't understand it. _"The Guardian…" she whispered.

"Huh?" 

Mimi knelt down and looked right at her digimon companion. "I had this dream about her. It's weird. It was the first time I've ever had a dream about Mistress Blossoms." She made a sour face as she mentioned her name. Mistress Blossoms. Just who thought of that kind of name anyway? It was a stupid name. 

"What did you dream about?" Palmon asked.

It wasn't really dream, was it? It was so real. Mimi felt as if she were really there with the Guardian. And her presence was just too close. And Mimi could still feel her the Guardian's voice. It was definitely more than a dream. Somehow she had to find the meaning of that dream, but how? Mimi placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. An image of a boy with spiky red hair appeared on her mind. What was his name again? He wasn't that tall. He was too short, and he always carried this pineapple laptop with him. Who was he? Was this guy the answer to her dream? Could he tell the meaning of her dream?

"Mimi, are you all right?" Palmon squealed.

She quickly looked up at her digimon. "I'm okay…" she whispered. She still looked a little daze. Who was that boy? 

"I think we had better start supper," Palmon suggested, still looking a little worried. "We still have to go back to the Guardian's place…"

Palmon then began explaining to her about the Guardian's request for them to go back to her place. Mimi wasn't really paying any attention. She just couldn't get her mind off about her strange dream, Tai, and that boy with a pineapple laptop. Whoever he was. Mimi rose to her feet, thinking for a while. "All right…" she whispered at no one in particular.

* * *

Tai looked out the window and stared at the stars. The sky was beautiful, but somehow he just couldn't recognize some of the constellations that he was familiar of.

"You know what, Matt, I had the strangest dream ever…" Tai began as he closed the window with its laced curtain. He walked back and sat on his bed, looking at Matt. "I don't know why, but it felt so real."

Matt studied Tai's expression for a moment. "A dream? What's it about?" he asked.

Tai took out his crest of courage and stared at it. "She mentioned something about my crest of courage… but I don't remember it clearly."

Matt looked surprised at what he heard, but pretended as if everything was fine. He can't be having that same dream! "You were just too tired…" he suggested lamely.

"Mimi was also in my dream," Tai continued. "She was singing to me this beautiful song. But I don't remember seeing her in my dream…"

Matt sighed. "Tai, it was just a dream." He reminded his friend firmly. "Oh yeah, don't forget. First thing tomorrow, we're going back with Mimi to see the Guardian of Sincerity. Make sure you get some rest."

"I'm not sleepy," Tai said. After all, he was asleep the whole day.

Agumon walked up to Tai. "Hey, we should go downstairs and eat. Mimi and Palmon are waiting."

* * *

__

Tai, who are you? How come whenever you're around me, I get this weird sensation? I can't explain it…Mimi was sitting with Palmon. In front of her was her dinner that she had not touched yet. She was staring blankly, deep in thought, when Matt and Tai with their digimon, came in to the dining room. Matt seemed to noticed Mimi's odd expression that he quickly ran up beside her.

"Mimi, are you all right?!" Matt asked. He was so sudden that Mimi looked at him in shocked. It was almost as if Matt was trying to get to her first before Tai did.

"Matt…" she whispered, still looking dazed. 

"Mimi, you okay?" Matt said.

She blinked, staring at him with an odd expression on her face. Mimi then noticed Tai behind him and looked at him for the longest time. 

"Hey! So are we gonna eat or what?!" Tai exclaimed, gently rubbing his stomach. "I'm starved!"

Mimi stood up, grabbed a plate of food, walked up to Tai, and gave it to him. "There… I made it myself!"

Tai frowned as he stared at Mimi's so-called special gourmet. It was scrambled eggs, topped with… maple syrup? And to make it worst, there was a… cherry on top? Tai looked up at Matt who also looked like he was about to puke. They both looked at each other and tried to hold in their laughter.

"Try it!" Mimi squealed at Tai.

"Uh, yeah, s-sure…" Tai replied hesitantly. He reluctantly took the fork and swallowed a piece. Matt just covered his mouth with his hand. He then smiled. "Hey! That was good!" he said, giving Mimi a big smile.

She slightly blushed and turned to Matt.

"Uh, I-I'm… I m-mean…" Matt stammered. _Damn, how am I gonna get out of this mess?_ "Uh, I prefer mine with salsa! S-sorry!"

"Salsa? And egss?" Tai echoed.

"Yeah! It's my own special recipe!" Matt laughed.

__

They're both weird, Mimi thought. "Come on, Matt. You're a guest in my house, so go on and try my Maple Egg." 

"I think I'll pass," Matt said.

"Please Matt?" Mimi begged, giving her this puppy dog eyes that he simply couldn't resist. So he accepted her offer. 

Matt looked like he was about to throw up. "Ugh… water?" he choked out. That was the most disgusting thing he has ever tasted.

"What's the matter?" Mimi asked.

Tai burst out laughing. "You didn't like it?!"

Matt coughed. Before he could spit the whole thing, Mimi quickly handed him a glass of water. He quickly took it and emptied out the glass in three seconds. "Whoa…" he muttered, placing the empty glass on the table.

"I think we should call it a night," Matt suggested. 

"Already?" Tai replied. "The party was just starting!"

* * *

Mimi stared at herself in the mirror as she combed her long silky hair. She put her brush back down and remembered Tai. She was wearing her pink pajamas. And as she stared longer in the mirror, she thought that she could see Tai staring back at her.

"Mimi, it's late, aren't you gonna go to bed yet?" Palmon asked behind her.

She looked at her. "Yeah, I'm there…" Mimi got up and walked up to her bed covered completely with clean pink sheets. "I don't want to sleep yet…"

"Why not?"

Mimi lowered her gaze as she thought about Mistress Blossoms again. "I'm scared, Palmon…"

"What's the matter?" Palmon frowned.

"Uh, I'm afraid to wake up. What if I wake up in another place? What if I wake up and then I'm gone?" Mimi replied, shaking her head. "I'm scared. Please… Palmon, I don't want to go in that dream world again. I-I'm scared…"

"I-I don't know what you mean…" 

Mimi blinked back tears. "I'm really… really scared… All I want is to wake up in this bed. I don't want to get zapped into another weird world." 

"Mimi… you have to get some rest…" Palmon reminded her.

"Please let me wake up in this bed," Mimi whispered, ignoring her digimon.

"Mimi…"

She got up again and walked up to the door. "I'm gonna go for a walk, Palmon. You stay here. I need to be alone…"

"You sure you're gonna be all right?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Mimi answered before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Mimi found herself out in the balcony where the cool night air felt fresh against her pale face. She knew that she shouldn't be outside because she was sick, but she just couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She just couldn't face the Guardian of Sincerity. But why? She was scared. It was true that she couldn't really remember everything. But Mistress Blossoms only wanted to bring her memory back. What else? The Guardian just wanted to help her. 

Sighing, she held her digivice. She couldn't even remember how she had got a hold of it. When was it? Only the digidestined had the power to work with the digivice. Could it be that she too was a digidestined? But how? She lived here in the Digiworld her whole life. And besides only humans could pass for a digidestined. She wasn't even human. Or was she?

__

No. I'm not human. I'm just digital…Mimi thought. _Just an information… a forgotten information. That's what I am…I'm nothing like those digimon. I've no attributes. Nothing at all. I can't digivolve… nothing. It's because I'm just an unimportant data._

She felt her tears streaming down her cheeks. Then why did she have a digivice? And how could she make Palmon digivolve? 

"No!" Mimi cried as she lowered herself on the ground, sobbing. "No!" She panted and suddenly had a hard time catching her own breath. She took deep breaths every second but it was no use. Mimi noticed her arm slowly disappearing and then it reappeared again. Seeing it only made her cry more. "No… I-I can't disappear yet…! N-not yet! I can't die yet!" she cried.

"Huh? Mimi?" 

Mimi didn't have time to see who it was. She fell on the ground, her eyes shutting. But Tai quickly ran up to help her up. 

"Mimi! Speak up!" Tai called out to her.

"T-Tai…" Mimi whispered.

"Mimi!" 

"A… forgotten data…" she moaned, her voice barely audible. "I'm… forgotten…"

He gasped when he heard that. Tai held Mimi tightly in his arms._ My dream…_he recalled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to make this quick, but I don't wanna miss the Teen choice awards. I'm still taping it, not that any of you guys care anyway. Oh well, please review! =)

--Kristine


	6. clues you may skip this

****

Who is Mimi?

Ok, this little fic here isn't exactly a fanfic at all. But read this if you're curious about Mimi from my fanfic "Of Roses and Bayonets". Since this is my first attempt at a mystery, I must be doing something wrong with putting the clues together as the story progress. So here are some clues that I've put on parts 1-3 about Mimi in 'Of Roses…' I just listed them here so that you can take a guess who Mimi really is. If you don't want to read the clues and want to figure out on your own, then please don't read this. I just put them here to help you all out! =) ALSO WARNING! Some of these MIGHT be a spoiler to some of you, so be warned ok? ^_^;; I just gathered up all the clues here. You don't have to read them. And seriously, I'd much prefer it actually if you find the clues on your own… =) hee hee… SPOILER!!! Ok??? If you haven't read this sorry fic of mine, then don't read this, k? SERIOUSLY, when you read this, I think it's easier to take a guess now. 

****

Parts I-III Clues:

PART I:

-Mimi has a digimon named Palmon, which could also digivolve. (A possibility that she is a digidestined, right?)

PART II:

-Mimi has a digivice. So she MUST be a digidestined too. But where did she acquire that digivice?

-When Matt dreams on the first part of part2, the voice mentions something about a 'forgotten data'. And she asks for his help. Hmm… I wonder why? ^_^

-Mimi lives in a castle with Gekomon & Palmon. (think of what happened in the episode Princess Karaoke).

-Mimi seems really worried about Tai, and she thinks that she knows him in the past. Does she really? This could be a reason why she's attached to him and stuff. =)

-In Tai's dream, Mimi tells him that she's 'forgotten'. Hmm… does this have to do with Matt's dream as well when she said something about a forgotten data? =)

-When Matt questions Gekomon about Mimi, Gekomon tells him that 'she did something she wasn't supposed to'. (I wonder what… obviously, it must be something negative, right?).

PART III:

-In Tai's dream, Mimi said something about being digital. (I wonder if this has something to do with being forgotten and the forgotten data.) She also said she's alone. (Hmm… alone? Think about this: she was the only human being they met in the Digiworld.)

-Mimi doesn't want to see the Guardian of Sincerity. She's the only one who knows how to cure Tai. The Guardian must've done something to Mimi. (I wonder what it is…?) And the last time she's seen her was 10 years ago. (Hmm… so she must've been living in DigiWorld in a while, right? Or she's probably been to DigiWorld before.)

-In Matt's dream, Mimi asks for Matt's help again. And she tells him that he can't help unless he does something for her. When he asks what it is, she begins to cry. (A clue that it must be something hard for him to do…)

-In Tai's dream again, Tai doesn't remember Mimi, but Mimi appears to remember him. And again, she mentions something about being digital or being forgotten. (I really want to mention this 'forgotten' part thing to make it more obvious.)

-At the very end of this part is another clue. Mimi says that the girl in the painting is the Guardian of Sincerity. Her mood had suddenly changed when she sees her picture. She said that the Guardian "isolated" her or something. (Hmm… that's probably the reason why she didn't want to go out and find the Guardian herself, right? And the Guardian 'isolated' her? Hmm… maybe this has something to do with being 'alone' and 'forgotten'. Who knows?)

EXTRA CLUE:

-Notice how Mimi's a bit out of character? She's usually ditzy and a spoiled brat who complains all the time right? But no, in this fic, she's a sweet caring girl. (I wonder why she's acting like this. ^_~) Hee hee… let's just say there's a reason for that.

Ok, I think that's about it! I'll add more if I find anything missing. Can you guess who she is now? I'm not gonna tell ya the answer. You have to read my fic to find out. =) hee hee… ^_^; Also I'd like to congratulate Garurumon for his guess! It's SO close!! Seriously! I couldn't even believe it! Thanks Garurumon! =)

-Kristine


	7. VI Forever

****

A/N: I would like to thank all the people who emailed me to continue this series, especially to this girl named Katrina. Katrina, thanks for the nice message in your email. You probably don't remember b/c it was too long. I would also like to mention something. I just proofread this entire series and found a lot and I mean A LOT of grammar and spelling mistakes. For example, I keep saying "crane" instead of "cane". Somehow typing an extra "R" is kind of a hobby for me. And I'm really sorry about these errors. When I feel like it, I will go back and edit them for you guys, b/c I know you all deserve better! BTW, I'm really not sure how long this series will be, but I know that there's gonna be "at least" 10 chapters to it. But the story is really just starting… More love triangle!! Since I so suck at writing in first person, you won't find anything here written in 1st POV. There are still probably a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes here too… but this was the best I could do. I'm not a really good writer, but I hope that you like the story line though. I'm also sorry that it took me a while to continue… but I really want to finish this, and now I'm rushing… Hopefully, the ending will turn out as intended.

****

Dedication: I would like to dedicate this part to Liete. Thank you for your support! Check out her fics and her site!

* * *

****

Of Roses and Bayonets

By MB

Part VI: Forever

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"Mimi, what are you talking about?" Tai asked, his eyes full of questions. He placed both his hands on either side of Mimi's shoulders. He shook her body to try to wake Mimi who had been staring at Tai blankly. "Mimi! Wake up!"

"Tai…" her voice was a whisper. 

Tai placed his right hand over her forehand. "You're so cold! I've got to get you inside right away!" He got up to his feet and gently helped Mimi up. Tai took off his robe and put it on Mimi just anything to keep her warm.

"Tai… don't leave… please…" Mimi sputtered. She had no idea why she just said that, but somehow as Tai held her like that, she felt safe and sound. It felt so right, too right. The last time she felt like this was… when was it anyways?

Tai put his arms around her tighter. "I'm right here. I won't leave…" he replied. Something, some voice, was telling him to protect her. _Well, if my dream told me to help her, then I will… _he thought. Tai led her back inside and the two walked down the empty corridor. He stole a quick glance at her. _Mimi. Just when did I hear that name? I feel like I know this girl… but I don't remember how…_he sighed and concentrated on walking. There was this familiar tingling sensation overwhelming him once again.

"Agumon!" Tai called out as they passed by his bedroom.

A yellow mini dinosaur appeared. "Tai, what happened?" he asked.

"Where are Matt and Gabumon and Palmon?" Tai asked his digimon. "Mimi's not feeling that good…"

At the mention of Palmon's name, Mimi quickly jumped up. "I-I'm fine!" she exclaimed, holding onto Tai's arm tightly. "Don't bother waking them up! I'm okay!"

Tai raised an eyebrow. It was almost like she was hiding something from her own digimon, but why? "Are you sure you're all right?"

She nodded. "I just couldn't sleep… I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow."

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. You should go back to bed," Tai told her. Even though he still had lots of other questions he wanted to ask, he wanted Mimi to sleep right away. She still looked pale and sick.

"But Tai…" Mimi tightened her grip onto Tai. "You… you won't leave me… right?"

__

I don't want to leave you…Tai thought to himself._ But I have to sleep too, you know._ He looked over to her and couldn't hide his grin. "Mimi… did you ever…" his voice trailed off and he gave his digimon a look. It took Agumon a long time to get the point before he left them alone. "Mimi… I've been having these weird dreams that I want to talk to you about."

At the mention of the word dream, Mimi let go of Tai's arm. "D-dreams?" she said it in a nervous tone.

Tai eyed her. "Yes. They felt very real. But the weird thing is, you were in it. All this time when I was unconscious, I've been dreaming all about you all along."

__

No way! _So then that's why he was calling out for my name! He was dreaming about me… _Mimi lowered her gaze in disappointment. So that was it… He was just dreaming.

"Tai, did you dream about Mistress Blossoms?" Mimi asked him.

"Huh?" Tai paused to think. "Hmm… the Guardian of Sincerity, right?"

"Tell me, Tai," Mimi took a step forward to him. "Did she ever mention anything about me?"

Tai thought for a moment, looking up the ceiling as he began to gather all his thoughts. "I can't remember my dream clearly, but… I know for sure that you were there with me. You were begging me for help."

Mimi looked away from Tai's gaze. "No way…" she hushed.

"I don't understand the meaning of this," Tai said, shaking his head. "But I think the Guardian of Sincerity could help us. What do you think?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Mimi turned away from him, thinking about Mistress Blossoms again. Having the same air to breathe as her was bad enough… but then. "Tai… I-I have to tell you something… something you should know about me…"

"What it is?" he asked.

She turned around. "Well… I-I guess it's about my memories--"

"Tai? Mimi?"

Mimi stopped and looked at Matt who had interrupted her. She then slowly turned away from both of them. "I'm okay now…" she whispered at no one in particular.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

Tai ignored him for he still looked concerned. "Are you sure?" he asked Mimi.

She nodded and began walking. Feeling as though she was still being watched, she turned around to Tai's and Matt's direction. Blushing, she took a deep breath and said, "Thanks Tai… for the talk…" she said in a gentle tone.

Tai's face flamed red, obviously embarrassed. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He scratched his head. "Er… uh… n-no problem, Mimi! I-I was glad to talk…" Although it had been a weird talk, she really did feel much better than ever.

Mimi giggled and then turned to Matt. "Don't worry about me, Matt… I'm okay now."

* * *

Matt had his eyes closed as he listened to his own music that he was playing on his harmonica. He was glad that Tai was back, his only best friend, his friend that he had trusted. He was relieved to have him back to his normal self again. He continued playing, but he could feel Tai's presence as he stood behind him. They were out on the balcony, getting some fresh air. Tai was probably waiting for him to get to bed. Even though Matt was already tired, he really did not feel like sleeping so early right now. He and Tai still had a lot of catching up to do. Matt felt as though he hadn't told Tai everything yet, and he had to admit that he kind of felt guilty for that. He hadn't told him anything about his dreams either, nor did he plan on doing so. He was afraid of what Tai would think.

But he couldn't help but feel guilty as well. He and Tai and always been honest with each other, but now it was like he was keeping a big secret from him. He was not sure why he didn't want Tai to know about his dreams, but he felt safer just keeping it. It was perhaps true that he had grown a little distant from him ever since today, since he woke up, since he met Mimi.

"You're still awake, Matt…" Tai whispered from behind him.

Matt put his harmonica down on his lap but he didn't turn to him. "I told you that I'm not tired yet."

"But you risked your life just to find the cure for me. Thank you…"

Matt chuckled. "R-right… it was Princess Mimi who saved you. You should thank her. Not me."

They didn't speak for a moment but Matt just sat there. Tai just stood there. None of them dared to break the silence surrounding them. 

"Matt, I mean it, thank you for saving my life," Tai repeated in a low voice. "You've always been my best friend. Sure there have been times where we don't agree on things, but I know that nothing can ever come between our friendship."

Matt said nothing but he looked up at the sky. He didn't say anything for a while. But he reluctantly opened his mouth to say something… "Yeah… nothing can _ever_ come between our friendship, Tai, nothing."

Tai then sat next to Matt. "Friends forever?"

He didn't say anything for a while but he grabbed Tai's hand and squeezed it. "Forever…" Matt answered. But somehow he felt as though his heart did not agree.

* * *

****

~ Matt ~

Matt holds the pink rose in his hand and stares at it for the longest time. He let its sweet aroma surround the darkness, which he is at. He does not even bother to look around. He knows that there was _nothing_ around. He is just in an empty space. Black space. Trapped in a void of darkness.

He is sitting on nothing, surrounding by nothingness. Where he is at now, he has no idea, but he knew a while ago that he is once again trapped in this dream world. He is kind of getting used to being here now. And the fact that he is looking forward to having these dreams really scares him now. 

Matt suddenly looks up as he hears some muffled laughter from a distance. There he sees two shadows walking to his direction. The two figures are Tai and Mimi. He sees them so clearly now… for the first time in the dream world.

"Matt?" Mimi looks at him, her eyes shining.

Matt stands up, but he is not looking at her. His eyes are fixed on his very own best friend, Tai. He is having a hard time reading his expression as he turn to stare at him as well. Tai and Matt look gaze upon each other… Brown eyes to blue eyes… both of them frozen on the spot. 

His blue eyes suddenly avert towards Mimi. He notices her hand is holding onto Tai's gloved hand as well. He turns away from them, eyes on the black ground. _You win Tai… You win…_he whispers inside his head.

* * *

****

~ Tai ~

Her face appears before him now… like she no longer wants to hide. Mimi's hazel eyes remain fixed on his coffee-shaded brown eyes. The two of them are standing in the middle of a flower field, the exact same spot in his previous dream. He looks around for the bed of roses that he saw once, but found none. He gently feels Mimi's gentle touch as she takes his hand in her own.

"Let's talk, Tai… let's talk…" her voice is echoing throughout the field of flowers.

Tai just nods his head at her, but she puts this warm smile on her face as she leads him away from his spot. 

"I want to show you something…" she says.

Tai does not reply, but he watches in awe, as once again thousands of pink-colored rose petals appear floating in the air. His mouth falls open as he stares at the flying roses. This red coloration of bright light surrounds every petal hovering above. In the middle of the petals, just surrounding them, lay a girl, resembling Mimi. The girl's eyes are shut closed as she levitates above the petals. She is wearing a white night gown that seems to be transparent for Tai has no trouble seeing her pair of long legs.

"Mimi!" he calls out.

He turns to look at the Mimi next to him, only to stumble backwards. The Mimi with him… Blood trails down, rolling down to her cheeks, a dagger in her hand. Tai stands up and moves away from Mimi.

"Mimi! What are you doing?!"

She holds the dagger tighter in her hand, ignoring Tai's remark. Mimi then looks at the other Mimi. To Tai's surprise, Mimi throws the dagger to her…

In a second, Tai is blinded by red-colored liquid.

* * *

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"Mimi, are you ready?" Palmon asked her. It was that next day again… and Palmon knew that Mimi had not slept that well. If she had, it was probably for a few hours.

Mimi turned to her digimon and lowered her gaze on the floor again. "Palmon, I'm not sure if seeing the guardian is a good idea…"

"But Mimi…"

"I mean, what does she want from me?"

Palmon walked up to her. "Look, Mimi, I know this must be very hard for you. But you have to think… Mistress Blossoms did what she did for your own good…"

"Yeah… by separating me from the people I loved the most… yeah, that was the best she could do…"

There was a knock on the door. Palmon and Mimi both looked up as the door opened, and Matt peeked in. "Good morning, princess, are you ready?"

"I'll meet you guys downstairs…" Palmon told them.

Mimi slightly blushed at his remark. She had not expected Matt to call her "princess". She rose to her feet and followed Matt out to the corridor. As they were walking, Mimi was rather speechless. She just couldn't start a conversation now… especially on what had happened last night.

"Y-you know, Matt…" Mimi finally said. "Uh… you still have not played me a song…"

"Oh! Oh, yeah… yeah, right… I promise I will once this is all over with…" he said nervously. He pocketed his hands in his pockets. Matt could feel that there was a wall there now, that just got built, and it was making him a nervous wreck. 

They reached the stairs and walked down below. Their footsteps were the only sound they heard. "Oh, I-I think we may have to actually use our own digimon to get to the guardian's palace." Matt told her.

"Uh… great!" Mimi exclaimed. She suddenly halted to a stop when she remembered something. "By the way, where's Tai?"

"He is at the courtyard with Agumon," he replied.

"Will you excuse me then?" Mimi asked as she motioned to leave.

"Uh, sure! N-no problem!" Matt answered, watching her leave.

* * *

"What's on your mind, Tai?" Agumon asked.

Tai leaned against the huge tree and stared at the water fountain ahead of them. His last dream was a rather nasty one, and that was the last thing that he wanted to think about. As much as he wanted to get rid of that thought, however, he just could not stop thinking about it.

"Just stuff…" Tai muttered, his eyes never leaving the fountain.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"You know—typical stuff…" he replied lazily.

"Typical stuff? Just what is typical to you?"

"Well, by that I meant, guy stuff…"

"Ohh… _guy _stuff…" Agumon echoed. "Can you give an example?"

Tai sighed. "Well, you know _guy _stuff—meaning _girls_."

Agumon looked intrigued. "Ohh—girls… how many girls?"

Tai rolled his eyes and turned to his innocent little digimon. "You're hopeless, Agu…"

"Do you always think about girls, Tai?" Agumon asked. "Is there anyone that you like?"

Tai smiled at the question. "Well, there's this one girl that I really liked back home—"

"Back home? At the human world?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course… I mean, yes, I really miss her. She was actually on the same soccer team as I was when we were in junior high. But now she's part of the tennis club in my school—" Tai stopped mid-sentence as he heard some footsteps. He turned to look and saw Mimi. She quickly smiled at him, but Tai only turned away.

"Tai…" Mimi whispered as she approached him. "You alright?"

"Sure…" he answered without turning to her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked.

Tai shivered at the question. He wished that he had not asked her that. Ever since Kuwagamon had attacked him, he had been dreaming lately about her. "I wish…" he replied.

Mimi nervously clutched onto her gold necklace when she heard Tai's answer. "T-Tai…" 

He forced himself to look at the girl and something immediately caught his attention. Tai frowned and just stared, petrified at the same time, as he looked at the necklace Mimi was holding. 

"Where'd you get that?" Tai asked.

She lowered her gaze and looked at the necklace. "This? Oh… I don't know. All I know is that—this necklace was given by someone who once loved me."

"I-I see…" Tai replied with a nod. "Your boyfriend?"

She blushed and quickly shook her head. "No. Nothing like that…" her voice trailed off and then she forced a smile. "But he was a lot like you, Tai… he was just like you."

* * *

"What are you staring at, Matt?" Gabumon asked.

Matt quickly covered the window with the red curtain and turned to him. "Nothing. I was just checking if Tai's okay…"

He walked away from the window and sat down on a nearby couch. "Gabumon, Mimi is really special, isn't she?"

Gabumon looked at Matt for a moment and said, "I don't know. Go ask Tai…"

Matt rolled his eyes and got up. "Forget it. I'm gonna go talk to Palmon." 

He left the room but suddenly halted to stop as he walked pass the dining room. Matt recalled the time when the Guardian of Sincerity had once told them that she would appear whenever he plays a song at her painting. He slowly approached the painting of Mistress Blossoms. 

Matt stared at the painting, particularly he was staring at the guardian's staff. He blinked when he saw the ornament on the top of the staff changing into another color. He quickly backed away from the painting, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What's the matter?" a Gekomon who was passing by asked him.

He looked at the digimon. Only one word came out of his mouth. "Nothing." Matt answered, his eyes still on the painting. 

* * *

__

== end of chapter 6 ==

A/N: I know this is a short chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm really rushing this fanfic. I really just want to finish this story. Anyway, please review. I want to know what you guys think of this story so far. =) Thanks!


	8. VII The Cursed Bayonet

Of Roses and Bayonets7

**A/N:** It's finally here. Thank you for being so ever patient with me. Tell me which one... Mimato or Michi? I **might** actually have 2 endings for this fanfic. Let's just see...

**Of Roses and Bayonets**

**Chapter VII: "The Cursed Bayonet"**

****

****

**~ Omniscient POV ~**

Matt took his time to walk as he followed far behind Tai and Mimi. He had not been able to keep up with them and he was not sure why he didn't want to. Both Tai and Mimi had been very absorbed in their own conversation, which Matt was not part of. Matt shivered as he remembered his latest dream. It felt the same as this. Why why did he keep on dreaming about her? Why is she doing this? Now he walked slowly with Gabumon just beside him as they followed the trail that leads to the guardian's palace. He quickly looked up as he heard Tai and Mimi laughing from a distance. They had both stopped and Matt was finally able to catch up with them.

"I _knew_ you liked pink! Your clothes kinda gave it away!" Tai laughed as Mimi giggled her face burning red.

"But pink doesn't have to mean girly" she whispered.

Tai smiled warmly over to the brunette as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mimi. My sister loves that color too."

She looked up, her eyes suddenly shining. "Your sister?"

He nodded. "Yes. Back home of course" he turned away as if suddenly remembering her. Tai didn't really had much time to think about those he'd left back home. Especially his own little sister. Knowing her, she must be worried sick. He almost jumped up in surprised as he felt a hand on his own shoulder. He turned to look and saw Mimi. She gave a shy smile at him, a warm smile that was perfect.

"Don't worry about her," Mimi assured him. "I'm sure that wherever she is, she's happy. Kari's a wonderful girl."

At the mention of Kari's name, it was Matt that had first reacted. "How'd you know Kari's name?!" he asked her in shocked.

Tai gave Matt an annoyed look. "Hey that's my line you!" he teased.

But Matt was not looking at him, but his gaze was on Mimi's. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out of her mouth. Mimi shook her head nervously. Even she wasn't sure how she'd known that name. She took a step back but she still struggled to remember everything.

"Mimi, are you okay?" it was Palmon that asked her.

"Mimi?" Tai looked at her worried. He took a step toward her but she took a step away. "Hey it's alright. I won't bite. Come here."

"Y-You're" her voice trailed off as her eyes trained on Yamato's and then back at Taichi's. "not angry?"

Tai smiled. "No silly. Of course not. It's probably just a good guess." He glanced at Yamato. "Right Matt?"

Matt said nothing for the longest time. But Tai didn't wait for his answer as he took Mimi's hand into his. "Why would I be mad at you, Princess? I knew you were special from the very beginning. No other girl would've guessed my sister's name on a first try."

Mimi smiled back at Tai. She knew that he was only saying that to make her feel better. And it was working like a charm. She couldn't find any words to respond to what he'd said, but instead she giggled and put both her hands on her cheeks. "I Why why am I blushing?" she asked, embarrassed. Mimi turned away and shook her head. "I'm blushing. Why?"

Tai crossed his arms over his chest. "That I don't know. You're the only one that can answer that."

Agumon stepped forward. "Hey isn't that what people usually do when they like someone?"

"Huh?" Mimi asked, her face flaming even more.

Tai scowled at Agumon. "Agumon!" he yelled.

"Whoops. Sorry." Agumon stepped away and stood beside Palmon.

Matt cleared his throat and both Tai and Mimi turned to him. "Are you guys done yet? The guardian's palace is just ahead. We should get going."

"Matt's right!" Mimi agreed. "Let's go."

As he had predicted Tai and Mimi continued on and once again, he was left to follow them. Matt wondered why seeing Tai and Mimi bothered him so much. Why did he care? Why does he have to feel this way?

****

She opened her dark brown eyes as the gate opened. Mistress Blossoms floated above her bed, holding her staff and spreading out her enormous feathered wings. She wore a serious expression on her face as they appeared before her. Tai and Mimi came in first along with Agumon and Palmon. Behind them was the new chosen one, Matt and his digimon, Gabumon.

"Finally I've been waiting for you Princess Sincerity" she greeted them mysteriously as they approached her, but her brown eyes were directly on Mimi's eyes.

Mimi didn't even look at her. She didn't say a word as Mistress Blossoms flew over to her direction. 

"You haven't changed, Mimi," Blossoms told her. "You're still that same Mimi." Suddenly, unexpectedly, Mistress Blossoms slowly landed to stand on the ground. Her eyes were directly on Mimi's direction as she curtsied. "It's good to see that you're all right."

"Just tell us what the hell you want from her, Miss Guardian of Sincerity" Matt demanded rudely.

But the guardian didn't seem to mind what he'd just said as her gaze fell on Tai Kamiya. She smiled and walked up to the brown-haired guy. "Tai, you hold the crest of courage. The most powerful crest." She bowed to him. "It's an honor to meet you again, Courage."

_Again?!_ Tai thought. But then he smiled warmly over to the black-haired guardian. "Thanks for saving my life too, Mistress Blossoms."

The guardian turned away and walked toward her throne. "I need you Tai and Matt to go to a flower field." She explained. "I know not its whereabouts but I have heard that it exists only to those who hold the power of sincerity. The crest of sincerity would have been the right key for it, but as you can see there is no bearer for this crest anymore. That bearer had once been a beautiful, strong, and powerful young lady. Unfortunately, because of a certain tragedy, she is no longer with us" she didn't look at them as she continued to speak. "that's why we called you here, Matt, to the Digital World. Because you are the bearer of the crest of friendship. I once heard that you can't have sincerity without friendship. I didn't understand what it meant. And perhaps I still don't. But this is the only explanation I can think of."

"So do you want me to use my crest to find this place?" Matt asked her as he clutched onto his crest.

"Yes." She nodded. "I don't know if it will work, but I'm sure it will. You're the one that will open the way to the summit."

Tai took a step forward. "What exactly is in the flower field?" he knew that he didn't want to know the answer to that.

Mistress Blossoms now faced them and gave him a serious look. "A cursed bayonet, a symbol for war. It's a dangerous weapon used by evil guardians of the Digiworld. It must be destroyed." Shaking her head, she continued, "The only problem is only a holy sword can destroy it."

"A cursed weapon? In the middle of a flower field?" Mimi shook her head. She didn't want anything to do with this anymore. So she wanted to start a war. Was that it? Was that why the guardian had requested her present here?

"How can we destroy it when we don't even have a sword?" Tai asked.

"And how do you know that I'm the key to open this flower field, huh?" Matt added.

Mistress Blossoms walked toward Tai. "I told you. That flower field is not an actual place. Perhaps" she stared beyond Tai's chocolate brown eyes, deep and deeper into those darkening pupils. "perhaps you've all been there. In your sleep."

"What?" Matt asked, frowning. "What do you mean in our sleep?"

Mistress Blossoms raised an eyebrow. "So you _have_ been there?"

"So it exists only in our dreams then?" Tai asked, thinking as he tapped his foot lightly on the ground. 

"You can't actually be 'there' without using Matt's crest properly," the guardian added. "You may have been there, but you weren't physically there. Being there mentally will not destroy the cursed bayonet."

"So tell us exactly how we do that then!" Tai told her.

Mistress Blossoms only smiled and began to slowly float above him. "I'm sorry. It's time for me to go. Please release Princess Sincerity from danger. Release that cursed weapon as soon as you can!"

Mimi stepped forward. "B-But I'm right here! I'm not in danger!" she called. 

But she was too late as the guardian just smiled. Petals surrounded her. Red light covered her. In an instant, she was back to her bed of roses again, sleeping soundly as a doll. Mimi ran up to her and shook her head.

"I-I still don't understand this, Mistress Blossoms! I-I don't get it!" Mimi cried. "Why must you do this to them? Why use Tai and Matt as tools to save me?! Am I really worth their time? Mistress Blossoms!" she shook the lifeless doll in her hands. "Tell me! Please! I don't want to get them involved! I don't want anyone doing this for me! I don't want to put any more people's lives in danger! Please!"

"Mimi" it was Tai. He approached her and took the crying Mimi in his arms. He gently stroked her hair. " It'll be okay. I'm we're here to protect you."

"T-Thank you, Tai" she sniffled.

Tai held Mimi. A familiar feeling came over him. Just holding her like this reminded him of someone. He did not know who. Tai tightened his grip on Mimi. "Mimi"

"Please hold me a little longer, Tai" she whispered.

****

"Are you still thinking about what she said?" Tai asked Mimi as he looked at her.

Smiling, Mimi let go of his hold. "I feel better. Thank you for holding me." She blushed again. "It was nice of you."

Tai didn't know what to say as he scratched his head. He was saved as Matt approached them. Matt quickly turned to the girl. "Mimi? You're okay?"

"Yes. Thanks" she replied. "I need to be alone. Will you two excuse me?"

They both nodded. Mimi quickly made her way out of the palace. She knew her way around here as she used to come here a lot. Even though it was a long time ago, she could still remember where everything was. Except all she'd remembered were bad memories. She could not even recall any good memories whatsoever. The only good memories that she knew of were that of Tai's and Matt's. She was glad to have them as her bodyguards.

But it wasn't fair. They didn't have to get involved in this dirty mission that the Guardian had told them of. They were actually going for it. If only that damn bearer of the crest of sincerity had not died, then Matt wouldn't have to take on this dangerous mission. But then part of her was actually glad that she was dead for it brought her to Matt.

Mimi finally found herself in front of a water fountain. She stared at the glowing waters and thought for a while. 

_I can't do anything. There must be something that I can do to help them _

_They're the Digidestined. I'm just a forgotten data. I'm not that important. I'm sure I'm very useless to them._

She looked up at the statue of the Guardian of Sincerity. Mimi knelt down before the statue and clasped her hands together for a prayer.

_Dear Guardian of Sincerity,_

_I know I will not be here for much longer. But I beg of you, please, Mistress of Sincerity! Please! Let me be alive to see Tai and Matt successfully destroy the cursed bayonet! Let me be here to congratulate them. Let me be alive to see their happy faces, see their satisfied eyes once they beat that evil weapon._

_I pray that it's not too late to destroy it. I'm just glad that I'm still alive to see Tai and Matt today. And for that, I thank you! Thank you so much for bringing them to my life. _

_Even though I still don't remember my past clearly, I now understand what Palmon told me. What you did was for the sake of me and my friends. Whoever they were. Whoever I was._

_Mistress Blossoms, thank you. I pray that you watch over not only for the sincere ones, but for the courageous and the friendly 'handsome rascal's' as well._

_Amen._

Mimi finished her prayer and stood up to stare once more at the statue. She felt her eyes watering as she stared at the beautifully carved statue. _I didn't want this to happen, but I must accept this. I shall die happy_Her tears streamed down her cheeks, but her eyes remained glued on the statue. She felt nauseated now. And she could tell that her hands looked fuzzy. Looking down, she bit her lower lip at the sight of it. Her hands vanished in a flash. Then in a second, they were back again.

Tears streamed down her cheeks at a faster rate. Seeing her body like this made her tears seemed more aggressive as they just continued to flow and flow. _I've lived so long my time is now?_ She choked back tears until she couldn't see anymore. Her tears flooded her sight.

She cried.

She wasn't even able to witness the statue's reaction as a drop of tear fell down from its hard eye.

****

"There's gotta be a way to figure out how to make these crests work!" Tai told Matt as he stared at his own crest of courage.

Matt turned away from the doll and looked at Tai. "I really have no idea."

"Hey" Gabumon approached the two. 

"Yeah? What?" Tai asked.

"Why don't you just save this for tonight?" the digimon suggested.

"What do you mean, Gabumon? We really have to get to that flower field right away! Or else Mimi--"

"He's right, Tai." Matt agreed as he cut him off. "Remember what Mistress Blossoms told us. The flower field is not an actual place. It exists in our dreams. Yet not. It's not a physical place but it's a different dimension. A different world. Getting there is my business."

Palmon suddenly came rushing in the palace. "Hey! Have you guys seen Mimi?!"

Matt jumped up at the mention of Mimi's name. "No, we haven't, Palmon. She said she wanted to be alone."

"She hasn't been here for a while. I wonder where she went?" Tai said looking at Matt carefully.

Matt nodded. "You're right. Let's split up and find Mimi."

****

**~ Mimi ~**

_I'm scared I'm so scared._

_I'm alone again? _

Mimi looks up at the ominous sky as clouds hovered around in a fast rate. She feels the cold wind as it touched her sensitive skin. She looks around the area. Flowers surrounded her. Nothing but flowers. The flower field.

_Could this be the place Mistress Blossoms was talking about? But what am I doing here?_

_Why am I here?_

_Am I really here?_

_Is this a dream?_

She makes her way down the field, but she sees nothing. It is windy. It is very chilly. 

She doesn't know how long she's been walking until she reached a lake. Mimi smiles and admires the beauty of this heavenly body of water. She runs up near the lake and is suddenly stopped at the sight of a red light that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She stares at the flashing red light as it surrounds her, enveloping her in an embrace.

A single pink rose comes out from her pocket and soon divides into millions of pink roses. Mimi opens her mouth to scream but the rose petals quickly covers her mouth in order to stop her from screaming. The red light and the rose petals carry her out toward the lake. She floats on top of the lake now not touching it.

_What am I supposed to do? Am I dead? _

_So this is what hell is like?_

_I'm dead?_

_Matt_

_Tai_

_Please help!_

_Help me._

_Help me please!_

Mimi suddenly sees her golden necklace as it floats in front of her face. That necklace memories suddenly fill her heart as she clutches on her precious treasure. Whoever gave her the necklace must have really loved her. She is sure of that. _I know I know because Tai Tai, thank you for this necklace._

_But please help me!_

_Tai_

_Matt_

_don't leave me please!_

As if suddenly out of breath, she closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep within her sleep.

****

to be continued....

read Chapter 8. 

~~Kristine


	9. VIII In the Garden Sleeps a Princess

Of Roses and Bayonets8 ****

A/N: I've never planned for this fanfic to turn out THIS way, but I got this idea while playing 'Chrono Cross'. If you're a CC fan, you might see some resemblance regarding the storyline. I really think that this will be a really long story.

****

Of Roses and Bayonets  
Chapter VIII: In the Garden Sleeps a Princess

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

Tai Kamiya didn't waste any more time as he stormed out of the palace, running breathlessly out in the enormous garden on the top of Infinity Mountain. He didn't even bother to wait for his friends. He'd forgot about them as he suddenly halted as he found himself in the middle of a deserted garden. He eyed the plants, the flowers, and the silent waters in the pond. And there was still no sign of her. He'd hoped that he would find her here.

Shaking his head, he slowly approached the placid pond and bent down to look at his reflection in the water. He wasn't very sure of what he was currently feeling. He didn't even know why he'd felt this strange bond with Mimi. He'd only known her for one day, and yet he felt as though he knew her since forever. Standing up, he suddenly gazed down at his golden ring in which he had been wearing for a long time, long, long time… He could not even remember clearly the first time he'd got it.

And then his eyes averted to his crest. The Crest of Courage. He still couldn't understand its purpose. And he still didn't understand why he got it. But that didn't matter now. He still had a friend to find. He knew that she had to be here somewhere! Somewhere… in the garden.

"Mimi!" he shouted, making his way deeper into the garden. "Mimi!"

*****

****

~ Mimi ~

"Mimi. It's time for you to disappear in this world. You have done your part. And now you're mine."

She smiles, her eyes sparkling in madness, in amusement. There is definitely joy and satisfaction in her hazel brown eyes as she stares at the levitating figure. She let her mahogany hair dance in the air as she floats next to Mimi. In her right hand, she holds a dagger. In her other hand, she holds another crest shaped just like a single teardrop. The girl tightens her grip onto the crest and stares at it. Unlike Tai's and Matt's crests, her crest is colored in black. Black. It does not even glow. 

Pink petals floated beside Princess Mimi as she was peacefully being carried by red light. She looked like she was dead, but she knew that she was trapped in a sleep. The girl approaches the sleeping Mimi and glares as she took notice of the golden necklace she wears around her neck. She slowly slides the necklace off her neck and stares at it in disgust.

Shaking her head, the girl spoke once again. "You still kept this?" she shakes her head and snorts. "Tai did not love me. He left me in the Digital World. Don't you remember that, me?" the evil Mimi shakes her head and laughs. "But you have to accept that, Meems. Accept the fact that he left you. He left me. He left us."

Dark Mimi holds the golden necklace and looks at the other Mimi, sleeping so soundly. Her dagger in her hand, she smiles as she raised it high in the air aiming for her…

*****

****

~ Omniscient POV ~

"Mimi! Answer me!" Tai shouted again and again. He had been running around the garden but he could not find her at all. He had been wondering around this enormous garden for hours. And still no answer. He stopped and panted. Wherever she was, he was gonna find her, no matter what.

"Tai! Over here!" he recognized the voice as Gabumon's.

Tai quickly spotted him over on the other side of a bush. Gabumon gestured for him to come over. He ran like mad, finding his way through those thick bushes. On the other side, he had no time to admire the beauty of what appeared like a secret garden. In the middle of this flower palace was a fountain. In the middle of it laid a sleeping princess. Mimi. Beside her was Matt, who was shaking her to wake her, but to no avail.

"Mimi!" Tai ran over to her. 

Mimi looked pale. Her lips purple. And she looked like she was already dead. She was laying there and her eyes were tightly shut like they were never opened before. There was no sign of life from her. Tai quickly noticed the concerned look in Matt's face. But he quickly turned to the sleeping Mimi. He shook her but Mimi didn't move a muscle.

"Mimi!" Tai cried.

Matt just shook his head. "It's no use, Tai. She's… leaving us."

"What?!" Tai yelled in rage. He shot him a scowl. "How dare you say something like that?!"

"Don't you think I've tried waking her? It's useless, Tai. She's… dying!" Matt shot back. 

"But she can't be! I-I mean she was just here with us!! She was so… full of life!" Tai's eyes welled up in tears. He couldn't believe this was happening! A moment ago, he and Mimi were just talking, teasing each other. They were… holding each other. He was comforting her. But as he looked at Matt, he also noticed the pain in his expression… and the water in his eyes. "Matt? You all right?"

Matt quickly turned away and stared at Mimi. "Yes. But let's keep our mind on Mimi."

"Mimi! Please answer me!" Tai shook her once again. Then one thing suddenly caught his attention as he noticed the absence of Mimi's golden necklace. His jaw dropped and shook his head. "What the…"

"What?" Matt asked.

Tai held Mimi closer in his arms. "Her necklace. It's gone."

Matt blinked. "So? She probably just left it back in the castle."

Tai quickly shook his head stubbornly. "She never takes that necklace off. She would never…"

"Why wouldn't she?" 

Tai couldn't find an answer for that. "Because… she…" his voice trailed off. Somehow he just knew that. He just knew that Mimi had never taken that necklace off since she'd first got it. He looked down at Mimi again. He blinked as he noticed that she was being surrounded by red light. 

"What the hell?!" Tai exclaimed as he stood up, watching in awe as Mimi floated above the air being carried by this fainted red light.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted over to his digimon. "Come on! Do something! Digi-volve!"

"Yes!" Gabumon agreed. Matt took out his digivice but there was no response. 

Matt furiously threw it down to the ground. "Fuck this! ARGH!"

Gabumon walked up to Matt. "I-I'm sorry, Matt."

"Whatever. Tai, what now?"

"Mimi! Don't go!" Tai yelled as he tried grabbing onto the floating Mimi in the midst of the air. "Mimi!"

"Tai!" Matt yelled as he grabbed hold of his arm.

The wind suddenly blew harder and harder until they were no longer able to catch their own breath. Matt tightened his hold onto Tai's hands. Tai held onto Mimi's immobile hand. Gabumon was holding onto Matt.

"We've got to do something, Matt!" Gabumon yelled.

Matt could barely hear him. The only thing audible to him was the sound of the angry wind.

"Where are Palmon and Agumon?! You can't digivolve right!" Matt responded.

"Y-Your Crest, Matt!" Tai suddenly yelled at him.

"Huh?!" Matt shot back.

"Where the hell's your crest! Dammit, Matt! Take it out! Mimi's disappearing!" Tai ordered him. 

Matt looked up and noticed that Tai was indeed right. He could clearly see what was happening as he witnessed Mimi's body slowly fading into ashes. He couldn't even believe what he was seeing. It was like she was being digitally erased. What _is_ Mimi anyway? Yamato could not understand. But he quickly fumbled for his crest. He wasn't sure why Tai had asked him to take it out, but there was nothing else he could do. Matt decided that he would do anything he could just to save Mimi. Anything. Anything for her. Anything for his friends.

With that, as he held his crest, it suddenly flashed. Blue light suddenly surrounded them. He could hear screams from his friends. It was too bright already that his eyes could not even handle the light. So he shut his eyes until everything was dark.

******

****

~ Matt (First POV) ~

Here I was again. In this… world. In this dimension not known. Sitting on chair, my eyes wandered around the deserted room. It was a very familiar room. I was sure I had been here before. The walls were painted gray. The carpet was red. And there was no door at all. But there was one tiny window where I could see the sky. I had been here. I knew it. This was the exact same place… but somehow the feel of it was different. I was alone. There was no voice that would talk to me. No voice that would ask for my help.

I stood up. Successful. The first time I was here, I'd fell. I grabbed the chair and placed it against the wall. I stood on it and looked out the window. 

It was misty below. Gray clouds surrounded below and I had no idea what was exactly down there. Where was I? This was definitely not a dream this time. Was I really here? Physically? Mentally? Did the crest finally work? I fumbled for my crest and found it inside my pocket. I stared at its beautiful patterns inscribed in it. Questions popped up in my head. Why did I become the bearer of this crest? Why Friendship, first of all? Why? Why me?

Still clutching onto my crest, I rose to my feet and banged my fist on the gray wall. "Mimi! Tai! Gabumon! Where are you?!" I yelled. I felt like a sitting-duck. Here… trapped in this empty room in the middle of the sky and couldn't do anything. There must be something that I can do! Something useful.

I walked back again in the middle of the room. I knew I had to make this crest glow again. But how? I wasn't even sure how I'd made my crest glow in the first place.

"Huh?" I looked up again at the window. And then turned my eyes across the room where there was no door. Slowly, I walked toward the wall. Somehow, that wall had this different feeling to it. I held up my hand to touch it and was amazed as my hand went right through it. Of course! This was a fake wall! Without hesitating, I quickly stepped out of this empty room.

*****

****

~ Tai ~

It was almost as if I was back here again. This same dark place. Everything was pitch black. Black and darkness surrounding me… can't my dream come up with anything new? This was no dream though. I knew that this was definitely real. Somehow, it just felt real. I'm awake. I'm alive. I'm… stuck in darkness.

"Hello Tai." A voice spoke from behind me.

I turned around and found a boy around sixteen years of age with brown hair standing in front of me. He looked so calm as he gave me a small grin and walked forward. I had seen this boy somewhere before but my mind just could not remember.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here sneaking up on me?! Huh?!" I demanded.

The boy just laughed at my remark, which took me by surprise. He then stopped and gave me a look. The boy had this huge brown hair, just like mine. He, too, was wearing goggles on his forehead. Somehow… this boy just looked so familiar.

"Tai, remember me?" he asked. "Don't you?"

I blinked. "Who are you?"

"Spare me the shock, but I'm you. I'm you, Tai…"

My mouth gape open, but the boy spoke again, leaving me no choice but to stay quiet.

"I told you. Leave that surprise reaction for later. Right now, you'd rather get out of here, right?"

"B-But--!" I stuttered. I was just so full of questions and yet this boy…

"It's hard to explain. It's hard to believe." Little Tai told me. He took a step forward. "But I must briefly tell you, so please don't interrupt me. I was once summoned to the Digiworld. It happened two years ago. Me, Mimi, and my friend Izzy got detention. We were in soccer together. We were stuck in the computer lab until something came out of the computer." He pointed to the digivice I was holding. "That was what came out of that very day. We then got sucked into the computer and found ourselves here. They said that we were brought here to accomplish our mission. Unfortunately, one of our team members, Mimi turned her back on us and stayed in the Digiworld. Her Crest of Sincerity was taken away by Mistress Blossoms. She wanted to stay here, so we'd no choice but to leave her. On our last day here, Izzy and I begged for her to come home with us, but she wouldn't. She said she was tired of us. She said she'd rather stay in the castle and be a princess instead of staying in the real world. I even gave her a necklace as a reminder of our love. Once our mission was accomplished, me and Izzy headed back to the real world, with Mistress Blossoms erasing our memories of this world. I, Tai Kamiya, am that memory that was taken away from you by Mistress Blossoms."

I was too stunned to say a word, and I just stood there with my mouth open. All that was happening… He meant to tell me that Mimi and I were once lovers…? Was that it? I used to be a digidestined too? Me, Mimi, and Izzy? I remembered Izzy. Back home, he too was also part of my soccer team, and he was also the president of the computer club. I wasn't very close to him and I shook my head, shocked at the same time that Izzy Izumi was once a part of this team. But where was he now?

"This will be all over with once that weapon is destroyed," Little Tai said, ignoring the expression I wore in my face. "Your memory was converted into a digital information, thus I was created. I am your memory. But once Mimi is saved and once she accepts to be the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity, I will be merged with you. You and I will become one just like before."

"I… I… I don't know what to say! Tai!" I exclaimed.

He looked around the dark area. "You must be wondering where you are. Well… this is simply a place where they store your memories. Tai… this is your place. It's a void of nothingness. You got here by the power of Matt's crest. This place only exists because of Dark Mimi."

"Dark Mimi?!" I echoed.

"Yes," he nodded. "When Mimi turned her back on us, Mistress Blossoms released that dark side of Mimi, splitting her into two. She couldn't possibly reach the sincere side of Mimi without having to split her into two. She was actually turned into a digital information during the process. Dark Mimi and Princess Mimi must be merged, but the cursed bayonet is making that impossible."

"Why the hell would you wanna merge Princess Mimi with Dark Mimi?!" I asked.

"Because Dark Mimi is Princess Mimi's memories. Dark Mimi remembers how exactly she was punished by Mistress Blossoms. She remembers every detail of that… She remembers you…" he lowered his gaze, shaking his head. "When Mistress Blossoms divided her, Princess Mimi didn't lose her memories. But her memories eventually disappeared because of the bayonet. It's too painful to say. But Dark Mimi is slowly becoming more vicious as we speak. And it is because of that cursed weapon!"

"But what about Mimi?! What's the weapon got to do with her?!" 

Little Tai looked into my eyes. "Mimi did have her memories. But because of Dark Mimi's anger, the cursed bayonet is sucking up every single information out of Princess Mimi. The cursed bayonet is still sucking up her memories as we speak." He lowered his gaze once more. "The cursed bayonet is sucking her out. It's sucking out her life, collecting her data just to make Dark Mimi powerful. Dark Mimi will kill Princess Mimi, Tai. And I'm sure she's doing that now."

I didn't speak for a moment, trying to digest what Little Tai had just said. Now it was all beginning to make sense. I had to destroy that weapon! I had to destroy it before it's too late!

"So where do I find this Holy Sword?!" I asked him.

"It's in the hands of the Guardian of Love." He answered. "We don't know where she resides. But I know that Mistress Blossoms might be able to tell you more about her."

"Great! I'll do just that!"

"Wait."

"Huh? What is it?"

Little Tai took a step toward me. "You must save Princess Mimi first. You must get to the lake immediately!"

I scratched my head. "Oh right! But… I don't know how the hell to get out of this place!"

"It's easy. Just call out Matt's name and you will be taken to his current location."

I blinked. "That's it?"

He nodded. "Yes. And remember, Tai. Do not hurt Dark Mimi even if she attempts to hurt you. She is still Mimi Tachikawa."

*****

****

~ Omniscient POV ~  
In Dreams…

Dark Mimi stared at the blood, dripping from the blade of her dagger. Wickedly, she smiled inspite of herself. Princess Mimi was still floating helplessly, blood dripping from her neck. Dark Mimi laughed.

"Now Mimi… how do you enjoy your death? I'm doing this slowly just to show you how much I truly love you. You must thank me for letting you live longer. A-hahahahah!" she laughed and laughed, her maniacal laughter brought Princess Mimi to finally open her eyes.

Dark Mimi stopped her laughter suddenly as she noticed a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her in horror. "Oh? So you're awake? Still not dead? A-haha! How… tragic." She held up her dagger, blood tricked down from its sharp blade. "Look at this delicious blood. How… fascinating. Who would've thought that there's still some human flesh left in that digital body of yours!"

Princess Mimi gasped as she put a hand on her neck. She felt her blood and tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the red liquid at the palm of her hand. Dark Mimi then held up her golden necklace. "Remember this, sweet Mimi? The necklace that Tai gave you before he left you? Before he left you? And you still love him! HA! How utterly disgusting." She spat and rolled her eyes. "You're the most pathetic creature on the planet, Mimi. You and your boyfriend Tai!" Dark Mimi shook her head. "But you really don't deserve him. You've been cheating on him. You've got your eyes on Yamato as well!"

Princess Mimi opened her mouth to say something, with her mouth moving, no sound came out of her mouth. Dark Mimi smiled and laughed. "What's the matter huh? Cat got your tongue? Did you lose your voice? Oh I'm sorry!" she held up again the blooded dagger. "Did I do that to you? I have accidentally deleted your voice function! Am I ever so sorry I can't speak with you today! A-HAHA!"

Mimi opened her mouth but it was useless. Her voice was gone. Gone. Erased. Deleted. How could the other her do this to her? How could she? She began to float in the air again. The pink petals surrounded her as if they were protecting her and guiding her. She mouthed the sentence 'Get me out of here!'.

"Mimi, you know as well as I do that you love those two men," Dark Mimi shook her head. "Don't deny it. I'm you. I know it as well as you do."

Mimi shook her head, still in disbelief that this was happening. This was exactly what she'd been afraid of. She was afraid of this coming, afraid of her own death. Now her death was finally here. Matt and Tai were too late to save her! There was nothing else she could do but listen to Dark Mimi's speech. She just wished that she were able to speak again. She wished she were able to say something. She wanted to sing to Yamato and Tai one last time before she dies. She wanted to say those words before she dies…

__

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you

Tears sprang up in her brown eyes. She didn't bother holding them as she let her tears stream down her cheeks. She wanted to die now. Now that her voice was gone, what was the use of living now? Her voice… her song… she would not even live to say those three little words? What was she supposed to do now? Let this witch kill her? It seemed like there was not much of a choice.

__

'Cause you've flown away  
So far away

"That's enough Dark Mimi!" a voice yelled out from behind them.

Both Mimi's turned to look. On the ground stood a very furious Tai Kamiya. Beside him were Matt Ishida and his digimon, Gabumon.

"Oh!" Dark Mimi exclaimed. "You're just in time to join our party, Tai. Care to help me?"

"We're taking our princess with us!" Matt yelled at her.

"That's right, Matt!" Tai agreed and then quickly turned his gaze to Mimi. "Mimi! Are you okay?"

Mimi avoided his gaze. But she just stared at the lake below her.

"The hell have you done with Mimi, Mimi?!" Tai yelled in anger at Dark Mimi.

Dark Mimi quickly showed him her dagger. "Oh… just a little test before the real thing, ya know."

Mimi looked at Tai and shook her head.

"Mimi!" Tai cried. He then turned to look at Matt and Gabumon. "Matt…"

Matt quickly nodded his head and then turned toward Gabumon. "Alright Gabumon. Digivolve without the digivice."

"B-But Matt…"

"Do it!" Matt demanded as he held onto his crest. It glowed in his hands. "Do it for Mimi, Gabumon!"

Gabumon suddenly felt the power of the Crest of Friendship and he was surrounded by blue light. In an instant, he was transformed into Garurumon and then into WereGarurumon.

"Quick! Rescue Mimi!" Matt ordered.

WereGarurumon quickly obeyed as he leapt into the air and took Mimi in his arms. The wolf digimon landed on the ground, still holding Mimi with him. Matt and Tai quickly ran to them.

"Mimi!" Matt cried as he took her from WereGarurumon's arms. "Are you OK?"

She didn't answer but cried in relief as she threw herself into Matt's arms, sobbing. Matt smiled and stroked her hair. "Ssh… it's OK now. Tai and I are here for you…"

"A-hahaha!"

They all turned their attention back at the owner of that laugh.

Dark Mimi floated in front of them. "Oh Mimi… Mimi… Mimi… I really pity these two guys risking their lives for one lousy forgotten data. I really feel sorry for them."

"What'd you say?!" Tai yelled.

"Don't listen to her, Tai! She's just bull-shitting!" Matt told him.

"Look closely at yourself, Ishida-san," Dark Mimi stated. "Have you ever questioned why you were sent to this place?"

"My purpose here is to protect Mimi, that's all!" Matt shot back.

"A-haha! Your silly tantrum is rather amusing! Don't you think that it's kinda low thinking that you were only sent here to cancel the deletion of a forgotten data. I'll tell you something, Ishida-san, Mimi Tachikawa is nothing but a piece of digital information! And her memories and her life is constantly being sucked out of the cursed weapon! With that weapon powerful, I get more powers to kill her quicker! Once I do, I, too, will disappear," Dark Mimi then turned her attention to Tai. "And what about you Tai?" she quickly showed him the golden necklace. "What the fuck is the purpose of this useless necklace?! Don't you go feed me with your fuck because I won't have it!"

Matt quickly turned to Tai in shock. He felt Mimi's hold tightened. 

"You're Mimi," Tai said. "The Mimi that Mistress Blossoms punished. You were the one who left us, who turned your back from us. You didn't want to be the bearer of that crest. You disobeyed being the princess of sincerity, and because of that you were punished. Thus you were stuck in this dimension."

Dark Mimi's mouth was open, shocked, stunned, and horrified at his words. She then laughed even more. "There is no use for me in this world. Only that cursed bayonet will destroy the guardians of the Digiworld. Don't you know that Mistress Blossoms is using you two? Don't you know that she's using you to destroy that cursed bayonet just so she would continue on living? Don't you know that that weapon has the power to destroy her?"

"What?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Don't believe her Tai!" Matt told him.

"Oh? I see that she hasn't told you yet." Dark Mimi replied. "Think about it. Why else would Mistress Blossoms summon you back to the Digiworld after two years? It's because she is threatened, and she's using you now so she can live."

"You're full of shit!" Matt yelled angrily. "Don't give me that crap after what you just did to Mimi!"

Mimi pulled away from Matt and started mouthing something.

"Mimi? What's the matter?" Tai asked.

Dark Mimi shook her head. "Her voice has been deleted, unfortunately. But it's good that it's making the bayonet more powerful. More energy is being delivered to that cursed weapon now as we speak."

"H-How dare you?! How could you do that?! Don't you know that you will die if you keep on re-charging that evil weapon?!" Tai shouted.

Dark Mimi slowly floated higher in the air. "I'd rather die right now." Those were her last words before she disappeared.

There was total silence for a while until Mimi burst into soft sobs.

"Oh Mimi…" Tai said as he offered her his arms. Mimi threw herself into his arms. How she would she could thank him for saving her. Even though her voice was gone, at least she was still living. "It's all right. Just keep crying…"

Matt stood up and turned to his digimon, now changed into Gabumon. He sat next to him and turned to look as Tai comforted Mimi. He felt his heart go numb as he watched the two. They made such a perfect couple. Matt gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he just couldn't bear watching them any longer. Taking out his harmonica, he stared at it for the longest time, wondering when he will ever get to play her a song. 

He then remembered about Mimi's voice. When will she ever get them back? But he silently vowed to himself that he will get Mimi's voice back no matter what. That was what he was going to do before he goes home. Home… Home… It had been a while.

"Gabumon?" Matt whispered.

"What is it, Matt?" he asked.

"I… can't wait 'till everything's over… I miss home…" he told him.

"Don't worry. Once Mimi's safe, everything will go back to normal again." Gabumon assured him.

Matt didn't say anything more as he thought for a while. He wasn't sure if everything will ever go back to the way they were. Ever since he'd met Mimi Tachikawa, his life had changed. After what Tai had told him about meeting his lost memory, he could not even believe it. So now he knew that he and Mimi had a past together. But what about him and Mimi? Will he have a future with her now? He turned back to Tai and Mimi again, still absorbed with one another. Matt then brought his attention back to the Crest of Friendship. Now all was left was to find a way back to the castle and get out of this dream dimension.

****  
to be continued…

****

DISCLAIMER: The song is not mine. It's by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men called 'One Sweet Day'.


	10. IX Silent Voice Cries of Mimi

Of Roses and Bayonets9

**A/N:** This chapter is more mimato-ish, and it's getting a bit rated R here. I know I said I'd keep it to PG-13, but I can't help it. I want this to be rated R now. It's not that bad, I tell you, so please give it a chance. Thanks. The story is becoming more complicated. I'm sorry about this. But trust me, just... um, go with the flow or something. I will explain everything in the end.

**Of Roses and Bayonets  
****Chapter IX: Silent Voice (Cries of Mimi)**

**~ Omniscient POV ~**

_I'd rather die right now._

The words kept playing and playing in her head. Mimi Tachikawa stared at the sky full of stars in the middle of the night. It had already been two hours since their encounter with her other self. Now that Matt had finally got his crest to work, they were now able to go back into that dimension physically any time. But she was afraid to sleep. She was afraid to wake up in that world. She knew that she wouldn't actually be there physically, but dreaming about that

She shook her head. She wished she didn't have to go through with this. She had enough already. Mimi wished that she still had her voice. It was becoming very difficult to communicate with the others. She'd already left Tai and Matt at dinner since they were having a hard time understanding her. She'd ran out of the dining room and plopped herself on her bed and cried. She'd locked herself in her room for an hour now. She wanted badly to talk to them. She wanted badly to tell them how she felt, to burst out all her emotions. But all she could do was cry and listen to their plans instead.

Her thoughts then drifted back to Dark Mimi.

_I'd rather die right now._

She knew exactly how she felt. And right now, Mimi felt the same way as her. She wished she didn't have to be stuck in the middle of all this and to have Matt involved as well?

"There! I opened it!" she heard.

Turning to look, she saw Palmon opening the door. Mimi quickly wiped off her tears and smiled at her digimon.

"Hi Mimi!" Palmon chirped as Mimi hugged her. When they released, Palmon continued. "Matt and Tai are wondering if you're OK."

Mimi's expression changed, her eyes filled with sadness. She then slowly walked back to the balcony and stared at the sky once more. Palmon reluctantly approached her.

"Mimi please don't do this to yourself," Palmon told her softly.

Mimi quickly turned to her digimon, her eyes full of anger. She shook her head again and again. Oh how she wished she could speak. She wanted badly to tell her everything, to yell, to sing, to speak. Her mouth opened and no words came out, just some muffled gasps.

"Mimi," Palmon's eyes filled with tears as she watched her human companion struggled to speak. Mimi then started sobbing again. She couldn't help it. She hated how this had to happen to her. Why did they have to take away her beautiful voice? Her angelic singing voice? Why? She hugged Palmon again, crying.

"Mimi" Palmon whispered. "Matt wants to meet you at the courtyard. I think he wants to tell you something."

She nodded at the plant-like creature and stood up, mouthing the words 'Thank you'. Mimi left her bedroom and walked down the corridor, down the big staircase, out to the courtyard. 

Mimi saw him there all by himself, sitting under the tree, also staring out the sky. Mimi slowly approached from behind him and sat down next to the handsome blonde guy. Matt turned to her and kissed her cheek quickly. "Hi Mimi. I hope you're OK now."

She forced a smile and then looked up the stars again. Matt moved closer to her and put his arm over her shoulders. "Once this is over we can all go home, all of us. We will bring you home with us, Mimi. You, me, and Tai we're all going home, back to the human world, where we belong."

_Where we belong? I belong where?_

_I don't even remember being in the human world. I don't even remember where I was born. All I know is, I've been living in this castle with Palmon and all the Gekomon all my life _

"I want you to meet my brother, Mimi," Matt continued. "I want you to meet my dad, my entire family. They will all love you. I'm sure Takeru will."

She looked at him, giving him a questioning look.

"Yes. Takeru is my younger brother" Matt told her. "He's the same age as Tai's sister, Kari."

Mimi smiled at him and nodded her head.

He smiled back. "Yeah? You want to meet them too? That's great. I know you'll especially adore Takeru. Of course, he's not as cute as I am and--OW!"

Mimi had playfully punch him in the stomach. Matt pretended to look hurt as he moaned. "Oh! Ow! Mimi! What was that for?"

She only rolled her eyes and shook her head repeatedly. Matt smiled again. "Mimi, you're so" his voice trailed off. "Uh, I-I should bring you back to your room."

Mimi looked at him in disagreement, an obvious disappointment in her eyes. Matt rose to his feet and pulled her up from the ground. "We will speak again to Mistress Blossoms tomorrow. Let's just hope that she isn't tricking us."

Mimi couldn't help but smile and then suddenly, she threw herself again into Yamato's arms and stayed there for a while. Matt was surprised at her actions but accepted her hug. Mimi couldn't help but shed another tear. She wasn't sure how many times she'd cried today. But this young man was actually doing all this for her. Matt Ishida was risking his life just to save her, just to make sure that she'd lived and overpower that cursed bayonet. Matt pulled her away and without thinking, he bent over and touched Mimi's lips with his. It was just a peck, a soft peck.

The princess looked a bit disappointed at that as her eyes begged for more. Sensing this, Matt Ishida reached for her lips again and kissed her passionately. Mimi wanted to melt as she felt Matt's warm mouth over hers sending warm pleasures in her body. She loved his kiss, his soft lustful kiss. She melted into his passionate kiss as she forgot everything else in the world, except her and Matt. Matt finally but reluctantly broke off the kiss. He gazed at her hazel eyes and noticed her blushing.

"M-Mimi?" he stuttered. He stared deeply into her eyes, trying to find answers for himself, but he just couldn't.

Mimi turned away as if ashamed of what just happened. She couldn't deny though. She loved his kisses and she wanted more from him. But remembering what Dark Mimi had said, she felt guilty, guilty for doing this to him. Matt did not deserve this. Perhaps it would be better to avoid him. Mimi gazed at him again, wanting to apologize.

_You look at me and see the girl  
who live inside the golden world  
But don't believe  
that's all there is to see  
You'll never know the real me_

She mouthed his name and Matt bit his lower lip. He placed a hand on her cheek and stared at her again. "You know, I will never hurt you. I promise you."

'I know' she mouthed. Matt seemed to understand what she'd said. "Thank you, Mimi. Thanks for trusting me."

_She smiles through a thousand tears  
and harbors adolescent fears  
She dreams of all  
that she can never be  
She wades in insecurity  
and hides herself inside of me_

Mimi nodded her head and took Matt's hand. 

"You're right. I should take you back to Palmon. I really should thank her for letting me borrow you for a while. She must be worried sick." He told her, holding her hand as he led her back to the castle.

*****

Matt and Mimi both stopped as they finally reached the door to Mimi's bedroom. She held onto the doorknob but then glanced back at the blonde that stood in front of her. Mimi faced him and bowed. Matt did the same thing and in a second, Mimi quickly entered her room and quietly shut the door. Matt just stood there for a while, staring at the closed door. He wished that he didn't have to do that. He wished that he had resisted himself from kissing Mimi. Now all this was going to be more painful.

He wanted her. So bad. But yet, something was stopping him. His heart was stopping him from getting Mimi.

"Matt?"

He turned around and Tai stepped out of his bedroom a few feet away from Mimi's room. Tai walked forward to his direction. "What's up? Why are you still up at this hour?" he asked the blonde.

"Nothing" he replied as he began to walk away.

Tai followed him and walked up beside him. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm tired, Tai. I'm sorry" Matt answered.

"It won't take long. Just for one minute." Tai told him.

Matt stopped to face Tai. "What is it, Tai?"

"It's about Mimi." 

Matt sighed.

"I I'm worried about her," Tai spoke. "I don't think she'd be able to sleep tonight, so I want you to stay by her side."

Matt blinked. "Why? Shouldn't you do that?"

Tai shook his head. "I want to go back to the dream dimension. I have to find my memory."

Matt raised an eyebrow. He didn't like his idea alone, especially his idea to stay by Mimi's side. "Why do you wanna find your memory? You know you can't possibly be merged with him without destroying that weapon."

"I know!" Tai answered quickly. "But I have to talk to him. I want to ask him about Mimi."

Matt lowered his gaze without answering. Tai stepped forward. "I want to save Mimi's life! She's being deleted by the cursed weapon! I don't want her to die! I mean she can't die!"

Matt made a fist. "Dammit, Tai. You know I want her to live too! But Mimi needs you! She needs us! You can't just go off by yourself. Stop acting like you're some kind of hero because you're not, Tai! The three of us are in this together! It's not just about you!"

"I'm going, Matt. No matter what you say." Tai told him in a quiet voice.

"You can't go there." Matt reminded him. "You can't possibly get there without me."

"I don't have to. I don't have to be physically there. I will go there in my sleep, in my dream" Tai told him.

Matt shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Oh yes it is!" Tai shot back. "I have always been there! Those weird dreams it was like my consciousness was sent to this dimension. Just my consciousness"

"No."

Tai glared at him. "You'd experienced it too, right? Don't tell me you haven't. I know you've been there. Those haunting dreams"

"No Tai"

"Don't lie to me, Matt!" Tai retorted. "You've been dreaming about it all along. It's the curse of that evil weapon!"

Matt looked away from him. He couldn't argue anymore. He didn't want to. Tai knew. He knew. "Please look after Mimi she could really use a friend right now."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, Tai" Matt whispered.

"I trust you, Matt. I trust that you will look after her" Tai told him. "I have to find out the truth for myself. I just can't stand not knowing anything."

Tai didn't say anything anymore as he waited for Matt's response. Nothing came. But Matt just looked at his best friend. He could see the determination and courage in his brown eyes. He was really gonna do this. He wanted to go to sleep and go to that dimension and search and search for his memory. Matt sighed, shaking his head. "Tai I will agree only if Mimi agreed to this."

"Fine." Tai replied. Matt noticed that he looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry. We'll tell her this together"

Tai was about to speak when he was interrupted by a sound of a door. They both looked up to find Mimi standing there, looking at them with a look of hurt in her face. Her eyes were definitely on Tai Kamiya as she quickly ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Mimi!" Tai was surprised as she threw herself in his arms and cried. "Mimi"

She sobbed and then she punched his chest repeatedly, shaking her head over and over, and sobbing. "Mimi" Tai knew what she wanted to say. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to leave. "Mimi. I-I I'm not really gonna be gone. I'm just going to sleep and dream. That's all. Nothing biggie."

But Mimi still continued her cries. Tai glanced over to Matt in defeat. Reluctantly, Matt gently pulled the crying Mimi away from Tai. "Mimi"

Mimi just shook her head and pushed Matt, stubbornly shaking her head. She started mouthing something again, but it was useless. Tai and Matt just could not understand what she was trying to tell them. But they were sure that she was scolding at them. "Let's go to your room, Mimi. You need to calm down." Matt assured her as he grabbed her arm. Mimi quickly pulled away from his grasps and turned to Tai.

"I have to do this, Mimi" Tai gently told her as he looked at her eyes. He slowly took her hands into his and the two stared at each other. "I'm doing this for you. I'm doing everything that I can to save you. I really want to help you."

Tears streamed down Mimi's cheeks. 'Why? Why?' she mouthed. Tai put a hand on her cheek. "Mimi, I want to save you. I want to do this for you because because I want to."

Mimi shook her head over and over. 'No! No! No!' she mouthed these words repeatedly. "I promise I will get your voice back. That's the first thing we're gonna do" Tai promised. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. They held each other for the longest time. Tai's eyes filled with tears as he held her. This felt so familiar, just holding her. And Mimi held him, letting herself cry in his arms. "Mimi I will get your beautiful voice back. I will do anything just to hear your voice again. Anything to hear your voice, your song"

Finally, they let go. And Tai noticed the unreadable expression Matt wore as he let Mimi go. But he shrugged it off as he gave Mimi a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight your highness. I will report immediately once I get back, okay?" Tai teased.

She smiled at him, blushing. Matt finally walked next to her and reluctantly placed his hand on her shoulder. "Goodnight Tai. And goodluck." Matt said.

"Thank you. Be good to the princess." Tai replied.

******

"Oh Mimi, you're still crying?" Palmon asked her.

Mimi covered her face beneath her pillows as Palmon sat on the bed. She was dressed in her nightgown. And Matt could almost see right through her body. Why the hell did Mimi had to wear something so revealing? It was almost as if she was seducing him. Her skin was smooth as the pink silk covered her body. Matt stood there, just watching her, not even attempting to do anything. Matt tried his best not to stare at her, but it was too hard. He ached so. He longed to touch her, but he knew he couldn't. _Damn it, Tai, why did you have to leave me here? It's too dangerous for me to be here,_ he thought. Palmon looked at Matt for help. "Matt, can't you do something? Won't you talk to Mimi? She's been crying ever since she lost her voice."

But Matt just stood there, his face like a stone. He didn't even motion to move. He just stood there as if his feet were glued on the ground. Palmon looked annoyed. "Don't care about her, Matt? Just look at her! She's in pain! She needs you! She wants you to comfort her!" Palmon screeched with a hint of anger.

Matt shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being yelled by a different creature, particularly by a plant. He then shook his head. "I can't do anything for her, Palmon. I'm sorry."

"Is that all you're gonna say?!" Palmon was yelling now. "Is that all you're gonna do?"

"What else do you want me to do?" Matt asked, annoyed now.

Mimi's cries only became louder as she noticed her two friends yelling at each other. Palmon glared at Matt. "Just look at her, Matt! Are you just going to leave her like that?"

Matt made a fist. He had no right to touch her, right? He had no right to comfort her, to love her. What was he supposed to do? Wasn't this Tai's job? Tai was supposed to be the one to make her feel better, to make her feel safe. Now why was it that Palmon keep on pushing him around like this? "I-I can't do anything for her, Palmon, dammit, don't you understand that?!" He turned away.

"She's your friend! And friends help out one another!"

Matt shook his head. "I can't touch her. I won't She's Tai's." his voice trailed off. Suddenly, Palmon finally understood.

"Matt"

Matt couldn't hide his blush. "I-I'm sorry I don't want to. It's wrong."

Palmon shook her head. "That wasn't what I wasn't asking you, Matt. I just want you to make her feel better. You don't have to do anything, Matt. Just talk to her."

Matt's face was like a tomato now. He was too embarrassed now. He didn't want to be in her room. He didn't want to be here at all. He felt as though he was an intruder. And most of all, he felt like he was some kind of pervert that wanted a good fuck from Mimi. _Arghh what the hell's on my dirty mind?! I can't be talking like this!_

"This is wrong" Matt whispered, more to himself. "Tai should be the one He loves her. I can't do this to him."

"Go to her, Matt. She just wants someone to talk to. She wants comfort. And you'd be doing her a big favor if you just go up to her and talk to her" Palmon told him. She jumped off Mimi's bed and left the room.

The room was silent except for the muffled cry of Mimi Tachikawa. Reluctantly, Matt moved closer to her bed. His eyes found her long skinny legs and he gazed at her slender body, so perfect. Matt shook his head. This was not the time to think of such dirty things! He had to make her feel better. He had to stop her from crying. After all, Tai had asked him to keep an eye on her. He had to do that. "Mimi" he whispered.

Mimi rolled over so that she was facing him. Matt almost gasped at her red eyes. Her face, too, was red and it looked like she'd been crying forever. Seeing her like that, Matt felt sorry for her. He felt bad now for wanting to turn away from her in the first place. "Oh Mimi" Matt said softly as he bent down and hugged her as he lied on top of her. Mimi sobbed, but accepted his hug. 

They stayed in that position for a while until Matt pulled away and laid next to her on the bed. He rolled over to face the princess. "Feel better now?" he asked.

She smiled as she pulled up her pink blanket and covered the two of them with it. Mimi placed a hand on Matt's cheek and smiled. He stared at her face for a while until his gaze traveled lower as he stared at Mimi's bodice. She was practically naked as Matt could sort of see through her gown. Matt looked away quickly, embarrassed. It was beginning to get hard not to avoid his staring. He felt himself blush. Mimi frowned at him and he blushed even more. Had she noticed his staring?

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he looked at the ceiling instead. 

She said nothing but she closed her eyes instead, her arms reaching out to hug Yamato. Matt tensed at her touch. As he looked down at her, he noticed that she was relaxed. Matt bit his lower lip. She wasn't feeling the same way as he. But he was aching not to do anything. It was tempting and he wanted to see all of her, everything about her.

Matt finally sat up. He just couldn't let himself be tempted like this. He was so close, but this wasn't exactly what she wanted. He looked down to her. "Mimi I can't" he whispered. "I can't stay here any longer"

Mimi opened her eyes and sat up as well, her eyes steady on Yamato. Matt smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I-I know about you and Tai I-I can't"

Mimi lowered her gaze now, disappointed. Matt's heart filled with hope. Did she feel the same way after all? Mimi opened her mouth, but shook her head, remembering about her voice. She looked at Matt desperately, shaking her head at the same time. Matt sat next to her. "Mimi I-I I care about you" he let his voice trail off. Mimi smiled at this and mouthed 'Thanks'.

He stood up again, walked to the door. He gave one last look at the beautiful princess before he left the room.

*****

**~ Tai ~**

I found myself at the exact same location where we'd found Mimi and Dark Mimi. The lake ahead of me was calm and serene. I took a deep long breath, admiring the scent of fresh air. I didn't plan on being here. I wanted to go to the darkness where I first met with my memory. Obviously, I wouldn't find it here. I took a step away from the lake, when I heard a muffled cry coming from the lake. I stopped and turned around to find Mimi sitting near the lake. 

She was staring at the water, tears streaming down her cheeks. Knowing that this was a dream and that I was only here in my consciousness, I cautiously walked up to her and allowed myself to sit next to her. My eyes averted to her brown eyes, and she stared at me, her tears never leaving those innocent eyes. Mimi shyly turned away and started humming a song. It was the exact same song she'd sang to him for the first time.

"Tai" she whispered as her eyes gazed back at me. "Thank you for coming to help me."

I blinked, but decided to play along. This was only an illusion anyway. The real Mimi was back in the Digiworld of reality. "Yes, Mimi. I've come here to save you. Now please stop crying."

Mimi wiped off her tears and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it."

I just looked at her, waiting for her to say something more.

"They want me to disappear, Tai," she said. "They don't want me here."

"They?" I echoed.

She nodded. "Dark Mimi and that evil weapon. It's because of something that I did in the past. I didn't know what I did was wrong, and I'm really really sorry, Tai! I was so selfish back then."

I took her hand and squeezed it. "I know, Mimi. I know you're sorry I believe in you." I took her in his arms, trying my best to comfort this innocent girl, who was suffering in so much pain. "I'll stop them for you. I won't let them kill you." I held her tighter. Just seeing those watery eyes made me angry. What really happened with that weapon? How was this evil cursed weapon could have done something like this to hurt an innocent girl? I had this urge to help her. I had this desiring feeling to kill those people that had done this to her. Anything I will do anything I can possible to bring justice.

We finally let go of each other. The two of us stared at each other in silence, until my eyes wandered at her neck. "Your necklace you're not wearing it."

Mimi lowered her gaze and put a hand on her neck. "I'm sorry She took it from me."

I suddenly realized that this girl could be the answer to his questions about the event where Mimi had been captured by Dark Mimi. "What happened?"

She shook her head at the question, thinking back at the nightmare. "Dark Mimi was trying to kill me. She used a dagger and cut my throat, so I lost my voice. You can only speak to me by dreaming about me in reality, this is exactly what I want to tell you, Tai."

"I-I see" I muttered, staring at the water that captured my fuzzy image.

"I'm sorry I lost the necklace and I'm really sorry I can't sing to you anymore, Tai," Mimi apologized. My heart ached at the sincerity of her voice.

I turned to her. "Why would you be sorry, Mimi? It's not your fault."

She shook her head. "No. It is. After all, it was the other me that took my voice and offered it to the bayonet. It was Dark Mimi, my other half."

My mouth opened, but no words came out. I didn't know what else I could say. I just stared at her, but she appeared not to be expecting an answer from me at all. Mimi just stared at the black-blue sky, her eyes filling with tears again. I looked away. How many times have I seen her cry today? I couldn't even remember. She'd been crying and crying, and I couldn't even stop her from crying. Perhaps, she wanted to cry. It must have been painful for a singer like her to lose her own voice. I could not even imagine the pain she was going through. But I, too, could feel this pain. My anger my love for this girl. I just could not stand doing nothing! I now know that I had to fight and face whoever responsible for this.

"Mimi, I'm here for you," I assured her. I waited for her response but nothing came. Turning to look, she was staring at me as well, shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

She said nothing and touched her throat again. Her mouth was open like she wanted to say something. Mimi just shook her head. I placed my hand on her neck as well. "I'll bring your voice back. That's a promise."

Mimi gave me a weak smile and mouth those two words. 'Thank you'

*****

**~ Omniscient POV ~**

Matt stared at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. He'd said nothing at all ever since he'd returned to his room from Mimi's bedroom. He had asked Palmon to take over, but somehow, he felt as though he could not trust her. Gabumon jumped on the bed and stared at his friend.

"You haven't been yourself lately, Matt," Gabumon noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

Matt didn't move but spoke. "I'm OK. It's just that so much has happened in one day."

Gabumon moved closer to him. "Don't think about her too much. It's gonna make you crazy."

"Her?" Matt raised an eyebrow. This got his attention as he sat up on his bed and glared at the digimon. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Mimi," Gabumon replied in a casual tone. "Don't worry. I won't tell Tai. You and her make a perfect couple."

Matt couldn't help but smile. "Yeah? You think so?"

"Yes," he agreed. "You just have to be quicker than Tai."

Matt smiled, amused. He thought for a moment before he turned his sapphire eyes back to Gabumon. "So do you think she likes me? What if she likes guys with brown hair?"

"No. I'm sure she likes you," Gabumon assured him.

"But what about Tai?"

"Yes. She likes him too."

Matt sighed in exasperation. "I know she does, and I know he does too. But what am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know."

Matt lied back on his bed again. "Argh. You're no help! Now leave me alone. I wanna sleep."

*****

**~ Mimi's POV ~**

I felt a lump on my throat, like it was stuck there. I had to hold my tears. I just can't cry over and over. Yet, I couldn't help it. The pain was just too much for me to bear. I want my voice back. I want it right now. But there was nothing I can do now. Nothing. Not even Matt or Tai could help me even though they said they would do anything in their power to get my voice back, I know that it'd be hard. I don't want to say that it's impossible, because I honestly don't know.

Sitting on my bed, I found my hands touching my own neck. My neck was bare, as if naked and cold without my necklace. It was the only thing left about my past life with Tai Kamiya. Ever since Dark Mimi had taken my necklace, I felt as though I was no longer safe. I had always felt as if that necklace protected me, and now that it was longer here, my protection was also gone.

I lied on my bed and stared at the door to where Matt Ishida had left, to leave me here alone, sulking over the lost of my voice. But he'd done what he thought was right. And I, Mimi Tachikawa, respect his decision. I just wished that I could respect Tai's decision. 

Still staring at the door, it slowly opened, and Palmon entered. Immediately, I sat up and ran to Palmon, giving her a tight hug. She obviously didn't expect me to react that way. When I let go of her, she looked a bit surprised, but she gave me a weak smile.

"You should get some rest now, Mimi," she told me. "Don't worry about Tai. Agumon is keeping an eye on him at the moment. Now I want you to sleep."

Quickly, I shook my head. I don't think I would ever go back to sleep. Not when I know that my consciousness will go back to that dreamworld. I got up to my feet and ran to the door, out from my room with Palmon yelling behind me to come back.

"Mimi!" Palmon screamed. "Where are you going?"

I ignored her remark, but down the hallway, I ran like mad. Over the red carpeted floor, I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. Down the stairs, I ran carefully, careful not to fall. To the dining room, I stopped, then my eyes trained over to the painting. Not to Mistress Blossoms' painting, but the painting of the beautiful Guardian of Love. 

The Guardian of Love stood in a very positive stance. In her hand, she held a sword. Its silver blade shimmered, defining its sharpness. She had long blonde hair that most girls envy. Wearing pink, her eyes looked calm like they were looking at me. Clasping my hands together like I were praying, I stared back at the painting, closed my eyes. That weapon that holy sword. It was the only key to destroy the evil bayonet and hopefully get my voice back.

"The Guardian of Love" a voice said from behind me.

I knew exactly who it was. Turning around, I found Palmon.

"So she holds the holy sword," Palmon stated. "I've never met her before. Not many digimon have." 

I opened my mouth, but remembered the lost of my voice. Palmon continued.

"I didn't think she really existed at first" Palmon admitted, staring at the painting. "The reason why not many digimon don't believe in her existence is because she lives in another dimension. The Dream World. That's where we have to find her."

At the mention of the word dreamworld, a cold air brushed past me. I shivered at the coldness. I looked around to find the source of the sudden wind, but realized that all windows were closed. I lowered my gaze. It felt as though something just went right through my body, some kind of energy. I looked up at the painting again. It was probably my whole imagination. Suddenly, I frowned. The Guardian of Love no longer held the holy sword.

****

== end of chapter 9 ===

to be continued in ch10. =)

~~Kristine

A/N: To those ppl who were wondering what my email addy is, well it's [][1]aeris_15@yahoo.com. I know I have more than 1 email address, but pls use that one if you want to email me about this fic. ^_^ Thank you.

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



End file.
